


Crossing Boundaries

by Flowers_n_Dragons



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Crack and Angst, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, Dysphoria inducing language, Eavesdropping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sexual Roleplay, Slow Build, Smut, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Switch Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Switch Jaskier | Dandelion, Switching, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_Dragons/pseuds/Flowers_n_Dragons
Summary: ** ARTWORK ADDED/ EDITS to Chapter 9I have been gifted a wonderful piece of art as illustration for this story. Further notes are at the chapter ❤️Excerpt:[Geralt] took a couple steps toward the bar and looked around one more time from the new vantage point. Finally, he caught sight of a cloaked man, brooding at a corner table, with a build suspiciously similar to his bard's.Jaskier, brooding.Oh no.That could not possibly mean anything good;[...]Flabbergasted, the white-haired man's eyes ran up and down the brunette's form. His face, which was contorted in an anxious half-smile, with now subdued blue eyes, pretty as ever, he unconsciously noted, seemed the same. Following the line of his neck into the V-neck of a simple white linen shirt, the lack of chest hair (oh and he used to have so much fucking hair there) was a bit concerning; but the eminent yet subtle mounds were more than a tell-tale sign. However, as Geralt now expected, there was not any bulge under the fabric of his simple grey breeches.Jaskier, it seemed, had turned, at least partially, into a female.Oh joy.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 116
Kudos: 209





	1. Boundaries of Gender

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how it happened but a couple months after seeing the show I am already publishing my second fanfic.... This community is awesome, I am greatly inspired. Plus you are all so thirsty like me :D I love it and I aim to quench it (somewhat at least)! :) This will be about EDIT: 30k words so buckle up folks for the smut and angst train! Goodness I thought it would be 10k...
> 
> This works and the character has nothing to do with real transgender people and politics, he is a cis male who was cursed with magic in a fantasy fanfiction, so read this piece accordingly. I think this needed to be said as I do not wish to offend anyone.  
> Also it has come to my attention that the language I use is feminising and may induce dysphoria in trans people so please do not read further if the description of female body parts and related sexual acts bother you. However I do keep Jaskier as masculine as possible and he does not identify as either trans or as a female.
> 
> Characters are greatly based on the TV show what I know about the lore is that plus fanfiction (so much effin fanfiction :))

"What the fuck, Jaskier?"

Granted, not the most proper words to greet one's long-time frie... Companion? Comrade? Whatever the bard was for Geralt. However, for one, words were not really his forte under normal circumstances, for two, the circumstances present were anything but.

He should have been alarmed earlier. He did feel his medallion vibrate slightly as he approached the quite nice little inn he and Jaskier had visited before a few times in the past years. However, as he could not pinpoint any obvious source of magic upon scanning his immediate surroundings, not to mention that there seemed to be no danger, he decided to ignore it for the time being.

He was about to meet up with the blue-eyed singer after having wintered apart: the bard in Oxenfurt, the Witcher in Kaer Morhen. Geralt was a couple days late; the roads were still in a less than favourable condition, but thankfully the air has already carried more than the promise of spring. He was sure the troubadour had occupied himself if he had been on time (and possibly some pretty maiden of the little town) and dearly wished he had kept his ass out of trouble.

"Talking of wishful thinking indeed, " he sighed internally, but with quiet amusement, not malice. He had rather anticipated the meeting, along with a nice dinner, proper bed, friendly banter, good ale and a warm bath, not necessarily in order of importance, so Geralt wasted no time upon his arrival at his destination; he got off Roach, made sure she was fed and stabled properly, as she had always deserved the best for her hard work.

His medallion was still vibrating, but still there seemed to be no problem afoot; as he entered the inn proper, his nose picked up Jaskier's scent; it was slightly different, but he chalked that up to a new perfume; the bard did enjoy experimenting with new fragrances. The weird thing was, which should have really alarmed him, he did not hear neither his voice nor his lute. Scanning the room that acted as the tavern of a dozen tables or so, he did not catch sight of the troubadour either, although the patrons were already making merry, eating and drinking, occasionally with some singing, though it was still early in the evening.

"Hmmm."

Frowning, he took a couple steps toward the bar and looked around one more time from the new vantage point. Finally, he caught sight of a cloaked man, brooding at a corner table, with a build suspiciously similar to his bard's.

Jaskier, brooding.

Oh no.

That could not possibly mean anything good; he paced across the room as fast as possible and stood across from the sitting figure, who slowly stood up in greeting, head demurely bent down, eyes fixed on the floor. "Hello, Geralt" he said quietly, slowly opening the cloak and unfastening its clasp, having the coarse stormcloud-grey material fall from his shoulders and unceremoniously pool on the bench.

Cue the callous but very emphatic words of "greeting" from the Witcher at the beginning. 

Flabbergasted, the white-haired man's eyes ran up and down the brunette's form. His face, which was contorted in an anxious half-smile, with now subdued blue eyes, pretty as ever, he unconsciously noted, seemed the same. Following the line of his neck into the V-neck of a simple white linen shirt, the lack of chest hair (oh and he used to have so much fucking hair there) was a bit concerning; but the eminent yet subtle mounds were more than a tell-tale sign. However, as Geralt now expected, there was not any bulge under the fabric of his simple grey breeches.

Jaskier, it seemed, had turned, at least partially, into a female.

Oh joy.

Or rather, he surmised, some magic was in the works, for which there must be a perfectly idiotic yet Jaskier - esque reason. Sighing in exasperation, Geralt dropped down on the bench opposite the fretting bard.

"What did you do, Jaskier? Or should I rather ask, whom?"

Jaskier gathering his cloak, started to speak really fast (fortunately, his voice was about the same tenor as usual, Geralt noted). "You see, dear heart, there was this exuberant ball I had the good fortune to perform at, just about a week ago. There was a beautiful crowd, every man and woman was dressed in the finest and most fashionable of garments, oh and the laughter and dancing and...Oh you would have absolutely hated it; well, except for the amazing food and the wines. Oh those wines."

"Please get to the point, will you. "

" But I am at the point, Geralt. Seriously, seeing my predicament, would you at least grace me with the opportunity to clarify... " Geralt glared and pulled his scariest frown. That seemed to get the desired effect.

" I fucked a sorceress' man. "

" You what? "

" See Geralt, now you want a clarification. Which I was just about to present, mind you. So who is wasting our time, again?"

"Jaskier. You mean to tell me that you dallied with a **male** lover of a sorceress."

Geralt realized that he put the emphasis on the wrong word; oh the beauties of language...

"Yes, I am very inclusive in my carnal desires _and_ activities, thank you very much."

"That is not what I meant ; I really do not care what the gender of your actual love interest is. Although", he added somewhat indignantly," you have never mentioned any male lovers before." Geralt have felt a sudden jolt in his ribcage for some reason; if he had not been a Witcher, he might have even been blushing.

"Have you ever wanted a full account of my sex life? If yes, I will gladly make up a list for you, dear, about the whos and whats and hows, for future reference", Jaskier countered, finishing with a little wink. Because of Geralt's arrival and their familiar banter, his anxiety had been ebbing considerably, his usual flirtiness coming back to him.

"No, thank you. I am sure it would make too big of a notebook to carry on me anyways." Geralt smiled at the troubadour, partly in jest, partly for the fact that the other was evidently feeling slightly better. He was sure the bard had been terrified; had he been the one subject to such transformation, he would feel similarly.

"Now _that_ may be true. Anyway, as I was saying, this very handsome and absolutely dashing man, really you should have seen him, Melitele, he was just as wonderfully muscled as you, Geralt," he slipped unconsciously, sending another jolt to his companion's heart, which said companion of course decided to dismiss, "at the party had made a pass at _me_ , mind you. I don't know if it was me or the wine that made him forget about his very pretty and just as scary sorcerer girlfriend, but she sure had not forgotten about him. So, when she came looking for him, he found us-"

"Don't - -"

"Oh, you don't want to know-

" No, I really don't. " Geralt tried hastily to stop him. Too late.

" - how he was fucking me against the corridor's wall, buried to the hilt in my ass, making me see the very stars, my face plastered on the cold stone as he marked my neck...." He seemed lost in the memory for a couple seconds." It was one of the best fucks I have ever had, regardless of the outcome... " he sighed wistfully.

Geralt buried his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes. "That's just too much information, Jaskier... I really did NOT have to know that."

"Oh but I thought you wanted details on my dalliances now."

"Jaskier, don't push it, " he threatened.

"Oh it wasn't me doing the pushing...."

Geralt groaned, the mental image of Jaskier being ravaged thoroughly by a muscular, long-haired man (did he mention his hair?) having been forever engraved in his mind. He did not know how he felt about that other than embarrassed, for now.

"But anyways, having caught us _in flagranti_ , she threw a fit. Which was absolutely understandable. But really, I was not to blame; see he seduced me, and I did not know about him having a lover as I had mentioned.Well, there was much screaming and a squirmish, during which I had failed to prove my point to the very scary lady and she ended up cursing me, saying something along the lines of 'if I like taking cock that much, I might as well try it with a pussy' and there was a red flare and I fainted. When I was woken up by the guards, thankfully perfectly dressed, it was already noon. I had a very hard time remembering the events right before the curse, and what I have recollected, as you see, is still blurry.... I wanted to put as much distance between me and that vengeful sorceress as fast as possible so I gathered up my things. As I was frantically packing, I noticed that my shirt was very tight in the chest, and that my trousers were not hugging my hips as they should.... Thus I discovered my present state. I almost fainted again, as you may well imagine. The transformation itself did not hurt, well maybe only because I was out already that time. I know I should have immediately looked for another sorcerer but I was scared and since we were to meet up anyways, I thought you would be able to help figure out and break the curse" Jaskier sighed deeply. "Gods this was an awful week Geralt ; I suppose there is a comical side to it, songworthy, even; and I really try laughing about situations like, when I have to pass someone or something closely and I forget about my tits, and they are brushed against surfaces and people and it's a weird embarrassing and still enticing sensation, you have no idea how sensitive these really are until you had them yourself, Geralt. Nevertheless, it's just.... "

Jaskier stopped his animated rambling, and his previous gloom and anxiety was back. Geralt reached out with his hand, and Jaskier put his palms on the table as he was fighting his tears. The Witcher took his hand gingerly, awkwardly stroking his skin, in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture.

"We should immediately find a sorcerer. We will find the cure. Get up, let's go."

Jaskier nodded and with a shaky sigh, got up from the table, following Geralt, who was already on his way to the door.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nature of the curse is revealed and other discoveries.
> 
> Or
> 
> It is 3.50 am and I suck at summaries but I really wanted to finish this and publish it for you lovely people ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am blown away by the kudos and nice comments! Keep them coming!  
> Tell me what you think about the OCs and Canon compliancy and whatever you wish!

A red sun was already dipping below the line of rooftops when the duo of the bard and the witcher was admitted to the local healer's residence, an unassuming town house with a simple wrought iron trade sign above the door. After a quick exchange of formalities, the dark-skinned, lean-muscled, kind-eyed healer named Josef, wearing a simple green tunic and breeches, led them to a small room. It was full of herbs, various ointments and tonics in glass vials, and other tools of his trade all neatly arranged on shelves and counters lining the walls, an examining table set up in the middle.

Josef was speaking in a reassuring, gentle tone as he showed the way and lit some candles. "To tell the truth, I was half expecting you, Master Jaskier. I recognized you in the tavern the other day and was very much looking forward to hearing your ballads, " he lamented. Jaskier's face inadvertently lit up at the praise. "Naturally, I was concerned for your health when I had to be disappointed. So what exactly is the problem? Is it a sore throat or something more serious in nature? " he asked with a small, encouraging smile as he gestured at the sturdy wooden examining table. The bard plopped down on it, the witcher at an arm's length by his side.

"My throat is fine, thank you. I am however unable to perform as my body was cursed with...." Jaskier started, fidgeting with his cloak's hemline.

" He has womanly parts" Geralt, exasperated, cut the rambling short . "Sorceress cursed him in revenge."

Josef went wide-eyed. "that's quite a powerful curse. I am afraid I can't help with that; however I might be able to get in touch with someone who can. Elisa is a good friend of mine and she had assisted me with complicated cases before. I have to see if she is available now. Excuse me for a second. "

Josef left the room. Jaskier looked at Geralt. The witcher was taken aback from the sadness and the fear in those blue orbs. He half wanted to grab his sword and fight something; to do anything to chase that gloom away and bring back their usual shine. "Geralt, what if this Elisa can't help me either? Will I have to stay like this?" Jaskier waved a hand in front of his torso, then decided to reach out for his friend's. He knew the witcher was not good with touching, but he was a tactile person who desperately needed a friend to hold onto now ; besides, Geralt did offer his hand in the tavern so maybe...

Geralt, to his own surprise, did not hesitate to provide a helping hand. "Calm down, Jaskier. If she won't be of help, we can seek out Yennefer...." Jaskier’s scent, if possible, turned even more sour with dread." Oh no no no not the scary witch. Yes, she is sexy, yes, she saved both our lives before, but she is way too insane for me to trust her with my private parts. Can't believe you did, either; but I suppose I can see the appeal" he managed a half smile; Geralt rolled his eyes. The powerful and incredibly willful sorceress had a lasting impression on him, sexually and in general, he could not deny that. He did feel the pull, the attraction created by his objectively stupid wish, however he could and would not pursue her. She was very much her own person, for one. She was not available just at the snap of his fingers and this mess required haste. However, if there was not any other viable option he would coerce Jaskier to seek her help ; her powers were definitely more than enough to break a curse like this.

"Hmmm."

"Please do not give me over to her."

"I won't if you insist. Unless there is no other way," he squeezed his hand again slightly.

There was a slight shift in the air, caused clearly by a portal; and shortly, Josef was back with the pair, followed by a short, curvy sorceress with honey blonde tresses framing her soft, round face. She wore a simple but elegant long burgundy dress with a modest neckline, giving an almost motherly impression. After introductions, Elisa made Jaskier tell the whole story of the sorceress' curse as he was asked to take off his clothes, then laid on his back on the wooden table. Geralt stepped back a couple paces to let them work, and to give Jaskier some sense of modesty. NIt

It was not like the bard was an overly modest person, but it still felt somehow indecent to just stare at his transformed body.

Elisa's warm and almost cheerful personality put Jaskier at ease somewhat. She turned out to be quite receptive to Jaskier's style of slightly long-winded storytelling, even smiling at the saucier parts (which were thankfully not given in as much detail to her, Geralt noted). She worked with Josef on their patient's body, drawing lines on his round, pert breasts and on his loins that were thinly covered with curly pubes. The coarse, carmine oily paste made him tingle and heat up at the same time.

"May I touch you?" she asked after the designs were complete.

"You may, but please be gentle; this is my first time" Jaskier quipped, Elisa gave a chuckle.

"I shall be as gentle with it as possible; actually it will be akin to just a hover, really. But if you would like to, we can examine your new parts, the labia and vagina, with a mirror so you can see clearly what you've got and hopefully, will get rid of." Jaskier blushed a little. Geralt was very busy not looking in his direction, studying the potion vials with deep interest.

" Actually, I have not really perused my new... parts. I am, or rather, have been ... Scared, for the most part, I admit. But I guess it is high time to get curious and explore . After all it's not like I haven't seen a cunt before.... "he trailed off." But excuse me if I can't make more jokes about it; I really do not feel like myself right now ;although you have all helped me ease my discomfort "he smiled tenderly." I am most grateful for that."

"You are welcome. I will do what I can for you. This is a rather unusual curse, actually, so thorough examination is a must . Don't worry, nothing invasive." she was quick to add. "I am glad that you are curious ; it really means that your mental state is improving. Josef, can you please get a mirror for us?" A small, round mirror was handed to Jaskier. "it's your body, so you should look first. If you would like to, we can leave you alone for a bit.

"Well I..." Jaskier hesitated for a couple seconds. "I 'd rather you stay. In case I have questions. Just step back a little bit please." "Do you want me to leave?" Geralt asked, in a forced nonchalant tone. Just the thought of seeing his friend in such an intimate way has made his insides knot and tangle. He really wished he had no feelings like the rumours stated( he just had difficulty in decoding and expressing them, which is not the same thing) so he could be calm. At least he called Jaskier friend in his own head, which made him feel.... Pleasant inside. Could that be a little happiness? He decided that whatever it was, he liked it and Jaskier has become his friend ;maybe he will later tell him, too. So his eyes light up again.

"You can stay, Geralt, goodness me I need a friend now, (there it was, that pleasant feeling again, upon hearing this simple word) please don't leave. Just..."

" I won't look. But you can talk to me, bard." his voice was devoid of any teasing or annoyance. Jaskier felt his heart swell at the tenderness. He knew the witcher was capable of that, he did not spend most of his adult life with him to not know it, but communicating it was a different matter. "I know... Thanks."

Elisa followed the conversation of the pair with a kind, understanding smile and just a hint of mischief in her gaze. "Allright, whenever you are ready. " Jaskier sat up, pulled his knees up, and put the mirror between his legs unceremoniously,and slowly adjusted the angle. His eyes blew impossibly wide.

" This is... So strange but... At the same time... Wow. Breathtaking. For a curse it is a surprisingly pretty thing. From the outside this looks like a normal cunt." He put his fingers to his folds, gently prying them open even more, testing the texture and the reaction of his nerves, and searching for that special little nub... ."oh. Oooh. Hahhhh.... " he gasped with amusement and pleasure. Within a moment, Geralt's nose filled with the heady , addictive smell of arousal. His mind screamed that it was wrong, yet his prick decided that yes, this was indeed very fine. His breeches suddenly felt way too tight in three seconds. He drew a deep breath and tried to calm down. This was an examination, not a bedroom situation,after all. He wished his cock knew that.

Jaskier slowly drove his fingers towards the vagina's opening, and then proceeded to coat them with the little pearl of slick coming out the pink folds. He shuddered. Then he closed his legs and laid back on the table,putting the mirror to the side; Josef took it from him. Geralt felt immediately relieved. "Okay , as fun as this magical cunt is, I would really like to get my prick back so please go ahead and do your magic thing please now?" he smiled nervously.

"No questions? On the anatomy, I mean" Josef inquired.

" No, thank you. It is just like a woman's cunt, as far as I can tell. Or rather, a maiden's. "

Geralt snorted. "Sorry...." he apologized sincerely " but you mean your cursed cunt is a .. You are a...."

" Yes, dear witcher. Your humble bard is a virgin again. Elisa, please, go ahead." The sorceress lightly brushed her palm across Jaskier's body from his chest to his hips, in small circles. She was deep in concentration, using her powers at the maximum. Jaskier felt the magic spreading his insides, warm and prickly. Finally, she touched Jaskier's hand. "I am done. You may put on your clothes. Josef handed his items back to Jaskier, who donned the garments as the sorceress was speaking.

"You are lucky, the changes seem rather.... External in nature. You don't have a womb nor eggs; your breasts and nipples are swollen, yes, but there are no milk ducts, so in conclusion, this is more of a glamour spell, albeit a pretty powerful one. To lift it, however, you must have an orgasm and semen put into your vagina, or in simpler terms, a simultaneous orgasm, if you will, with a male partner. "

Jaskier groaned." So that damn witch really meant what she said. Sweet Melitele, how will I find anyone willing...." he panicked, voice hitching, his eyes watering already.

Then he heard footsteps and leather creaking; felt the touch of a sword-calloused hand on his own, and finally, there were amber eyes boring into his cerulean ones.

" I'll do it. "


	3. To Deflower a Bard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally earn the explicit rating. Jaskier is on a roller-coaster ride of feelings and Geralt does not fare much better. There is explicit penis to vagina sex while said vagina belongs to a man. Let's break this curse!

Was this a nightmare? Was this a dream come true?

Jaskier was completely overwhelmed. His heart was sinking into a black abyss and simultaneously bursting with the colors of the rainbow. His lips were suddenly dry and bereft of speech. He held onto his only anchor, a pair of warm hands, reassuringly squeezing his. A friend's touch, whose very words were the cause of his emotional whirlwind. Now here is a paradox if you have ever seen one, he mused, ever the poet. His dutiful friend came to his rescue, his noble and caring White Wolf, who, in reality, should and would not ever be truly his to claim. Certainly never in the sense he had innermostly desired it for some time .... Oh who was he kidding, he was smitten the moment he sat his eyes upon his brooding form in that tavern in Posada. His whole being was attracted to him; a gravitation of celestial scale (the poet in him quickly filed the phrase for later use), unadulterated.... Unfortunately, too pure; yet he was quick to acknowledge and respect that Geralt was clearly not interested in the sexual aspect of this love connection as much as Jaskier would have been. That did not mean he ceased his flirting; he just could not not flirt with his very handsome witcher, it was in his nature to be open about his appreciation of other people's beauty. 

Still, it seemed Geralt had slowly started to appreciate and even reciprocate the non-romantic, brotherly love he had showered the witcher with (even when he insisted he did not need of such, poor, hurt soul that he was). Flashes of their shared adventures flared up in his mind in quick succession. Monsters. Songs. Baths. Banter. Campfires. Inns. Banter again. A small but sincere smile here and there, when Geralt thought he did not notice. Oh but he did; he always did. He was thriving on those tokens of affection that bespoke of the witcher's true feelings. Surely his actions did the telling as well, Jaskier was no fool, actions were Geralt's forte not emotions, not to mention verbal communication, still Jaskier stored those sweet smiles and caring gazes in the innermost sanctuary of his heart. And what if he sometimes recalled such memories in more private, more carnal situations? He did not cause any harm to anyone (except for the mild heartache to himself, but that he could deal with; he had no foolish hope, moreover, he was, or rather, used to be very content with what they could have). 

And now, here was this clusterfuck of a situation, culminating in Geralt practically offering sex to him. And he just couldn't say no. Firstly, he would have a little trouble in getting anyone else to lay with him in his present form; he was a master of seduction so he was sure that with time, he could use his new assets to his advantage in finding a willing partner. If only time wasn't a factor. He, however, wanted to get back to his life of adventure with Geralt as soon as possible, not be a burden and a nuisance. Secondly, he knew he could not deny himself of bedding the stunning witcher.

Suddenly he became very aware of the silent stares of three people directed at him. He gulped, wet his lips and looked his friend in the eye to say: "Dear heart, I will gladly accept. But there is one condition." Geralt raised an eyebrow. 

"You will acknowledge that you are my friend. With your words. Aaand, you will not deny that in any way, shape or form any time after today, till the end of our days. If you can see in yourself the ability to do that, I will most gracefully gift you with the opportunity to deflower your cursed friend, with the sole intent of lifting the curse, " he grinned a bratty smile, congratulating himself internally for the lack of tears and tremors in his voice. What a performance. Although he was certain his heart rate was sky-high and Geralt would not miss that. 

The white-haired witcher nodded solemnly. 

"I shall abide by your terms, bard."

"Not bard. Friend. Say it." He outright demanded it. Wow, he was greedy. Gods, he wanted that witcher cock in himself, cackled his naughty persona in his mind. 

To his great surprise, Geralt did not hesitate, did not even frown. Instead he smiled kindly at him and simply declared, as if it was so obvious and natural for him to do so, in that raspy (and unbelievably arousing) voice of his:

"Allright, my friend. Please let me help you with lifting this curse. I do hate to see you suffer so. The fear, the torment.... Gives off a horrid stench; it does not become you. I want to see you.... Whole and happy" he stroke Jaskier's overwrought face, from his right temple to his chin.

Jaskier shuddered at the sudden intimate gesture. He was done for. He hopped down from the table, and hugged Geralt with all his might, pouring all his love and anxiety on his friend (oh finally he can say that openly...He felt that was better than the prospect of having sex. )... Subsequently getting his breasts squeezed against his friend's armor. He suppressed a moan at the sensation. 

Elisa cleared her throat. Jaskier let go and turned toward the sorceress. To his utter disbelief, Geralt stayed in his personal space, their arms brushing against each other. He felt giddy. 

"You are indeed a great friend to have, Master Witcher. However I should warn you, I am not sure how your...mutations will factor in with the lifting of the curse. I do not wish to intrude upon your privacy, but should you need it I will be available for assistance if... There's something amiss with the magic. Also I believe there will be at least some pain after, when the organs will change back; I am not sure though how exactly it will go on. I apologize for my ignorance on the matter, please believe me that I tried my best, but it is a peculiar curse. "she sighed apologetically." Josef, please provide some medicine for the pain to Master Jaskier. Also, may I stay with you to see that he is back to his true form? We have a lot to catch up on anyways, " she winked. Suddenly, she did not seem that motherly to Jaskier anymore; there was certainly something between the other two in the room, he smirked,as he was provided with three small vials of light green liquid. 

" Certainly, my dear. You know where the guest room is if you wish to get... More comfortable" Now Jaskier swore that Josef was flirting, even blushing slightly while doing so. Then the healer addressed him. 

" Master Jaskier, these concoctions are for strong pain, so use them with caution. One vial should be enough for about half a day. If they don't work or there is any other trouble, please come back to my place,any time." he shook his hands, smiling a bit, concern written upon his brow. 

After thanking the healer and the sorceress both with word and some coin (that they were hesitant to accept, but upon some insistence from the grateful Jaskier, did), the friends returned to the inn where Jaskier had already procured a room for the next two nights, since he had no idea when exactly would Geralt show up. They walked the distance in a sudden silence, neither of them feeling like small talk with the weight of what was about to happen suddenly crashing on them under the indigo sky. Jaskier walked skittishly, stealing glances of his companion on his right, half expecting him to revoke his offer any moment. He realized the witcher was still carrying his packs ; he was so selfish and self-absorbed, he chided himself, he did not even let him get comfortable and settle down a little after his days on the road, he just had to push his troubles on him as per usual. Fuck he was an awful friend. He teared up a little, burying himself even deeper in his cloak. He was undeserving of all that compassion and care Geralt showed him yet again, while he was only thinking about his own stupid feelings on the matter. He took a deep breath and said "I am sorry. For being, you know, me." 

"Jaskier, don't.... '

" No, really, you are a great friend, always coming to my rescue... "

' stop. Jaskier, you are just as great, if not greater as a friend ; you have provided such warmth and laughter and compassion for me, a witcher; a person who is shunned at best by the average human...I know I do not express my feelings well; I get angry quick when you talk too much or do something idiotic for the hundredth time.... But I did not agree to call you a friend out of pity, just to get this mess sorted out. I... Care for you. Because you care for me. Even at my worst. You are truly my friend. So do not ever degrade yourself again. Not to me."

Jaskier stopped dead in his tracks. He did not just hear Geralt confessing his love to him. Fraternal love, yes, but that was all he could have wanted.

And he got it. He had it fucking all. 

His heart swelled. He almost uttered 'I love you' to him, but quickly decided against it; knowing the man, he would not be able to process it just yet. So he said,"Thank you. I guess I really needed to hear that right now." 

" You are welcome" the other flashed another of his rare smiles at him. Jaskier almost swooned. 

They arrived at the inn, and after settling their affairs with the innkeep about lodging arrangements, headed to Jaskier's room. It was a simple affair, and fortunately did not reek of either sweat or mold. There were two single beds with comfortable looking mattresses cramped in it, with a small end table between them, wooden chests and tables for their belongings by the wall on the left, a small washbasin with other necessities on the right of the door. There was also a small fireplace. They quickly arranged their things, took off their clothes so they were only in shirts and smallclothes without exchanging a word; Geralt started a fire, Jaskier lit some candles then they sat on the beds, facing each other. 

"How do you want this to go ,Jaskier?" Geralt inquired, his gaze traveling up and down the other's body. 

"I... Kinda want it to be just... Over" he lied through his fucking teeth of course ; he wanted to scream 'make love to me, take me, claim me yours' but he couldn't, not with their friendship officially and happily declared. So he put on a performance, again. For both of their sakes. 

'You do know you are supposed to come."

"I believe we had both lain with enough women to know how cunts work." he proclaimed, self-assured. 

"Do you want me to.... Kiss you?" Geralt was hesitant. 

Jaskier’s heart screamed yes. His lips said "No, that would be awkward. No kissing, neither on lips nor on skin or anywhere else, please. " 

That would forever ruin me for other lovers, was what he really meant. 

"Allright. No kissing." A shame, Geralt lamented, looking at the delectable lips of the brunette, just begging for attention. 

"Let's start with washing up, and then maybe fingering? Then we can go from there" Jaskier suggested. 

"Allright."

After cleaning themselves, leaving only their underwear on, they set up the beds next to each other so they could comfortably lie down together. Jaskier was on Geralt's left, so he could use his right easily on the brown-haired man's now feminine body. Even going through these routine but intimate motions with his witcher got Jaskier's privates wet and just a tiny bit tingly. It felt foreign, the fluids escaping his body especially ; it was not like he peed himself, but almost. He braced himself internally ; he really wanted this to be over so he could explore the Continent and their newly-official friendship with Geralt and get his cock back, forgetting about having sex with his friend ever again, only reliving this night in his own mind, strictly privately, and instead having meaningless sex with strangers and passing acquaintances. 

"Touch me, Geralt. Please" he pleaded, gazing with his amazing blue orbs into Geralt's amber ones. 

Geralt visibly shivered. His witcher senses told him about his partner's mixed emotions, but he deciphered that arousal was the prominent of them, so he concentrated on that heady smell, letting it envelop his nose, mouth, and mind. It was surprisingly easy to do regarding that he had not thought about Jaskier in a sexual way before. He dared not think about how would that change after this evening, but the logical part of his brain coolly informed him that his friend, in his normal male form will be just that: a friend. 

However, right now the arousing aroma coupled with the visual delight of those perky breasts with the large brown areolas and cute button-like nipples had waves of lust encompassing his body. After getting permission, he all but pounced on Jaskier, stroking, caressing, grabbing, flicking.... 

Jaskier, eyes shut, bit down on his own index finger, quieting the keening noises escaping his throat. Fuck but Geralt's touch was heaven. And he had only been occupied with his breasts for a couple minutes. 

He needed more. 

"Want you.... Down there... Please touch my pussy, " he blushed at his own neediness. Sure he loved sex, very much so, but the sheer burning want in his core was an entirely new sensation ; a pinnacle of desire. 

His smallclothes were ripped from his hips; they stood no chance against an aroused witcher. Fingers were drowning in the rivers of slick on his folds, his breasts still in the care of another hand. He sneaked a peek, forcing his pleasure-shut eyes open. Geralt grinned back at him lasciviously. That was some tableau ; the gorgeous White Wolf in the warm light of the fire, drenched in desire, one hand on his own tits, caressing both in turns; the other moving rhythmically between his legs, creating some wonderful friction. 

"Fuck Geralt....Hnnnnhhhhh" he nearly wailed. 

"Yes. Want it now? I'm ready whenever. You've turned me on so good, honey..." he breathed against his clavicle. He had a hard time not kissing Jaskier's skin, but he was steadfast in honoring the no kissing rule. His brain did not even register the use of the endearment, just sputtered out those passionate phrases unconsciously. 

Unlike Jaskier's, which outright sent the bard to a weird place mentally. After so many years spent in company of Geralt, only openly considered as a friend only like an hour or two ago, and now called a pet name, in throes of passion...It was too quick, too intense. He was overwhelmed. He wanted to get out of the situation as quickly as possible for fear of his heart shattering to pieces. Yet he also wanted to get the damn curse broken. Plus he was incredibly horny. He took only a couple seconds to decide. 

"Do it now. Put your cock in my virgin cunt."

That sounded funny. He chuckled. Geralt swore he'd never heard a sweeter sound in his life and he was regular audience to a master bard's skillful singing so he should have been the judge of it right? Oh, wait; that was this very same bard, writhing underneath him, never mind. He chuckled back at Jaskier, keeping his little lame joke to himself. 

"Wanna watch it?" 

"Wouldn't miss it, dear." 

Geralt get off Jaskier, who almost whined at the loss of contact, and kneeled in between his wide open legs. He grabbed the hems on his waist and tore his own underwear in two under Jaskier's watchful gaze. Having discarded the offending pieces of clothes, he positioned his length at the wet, throbbing entrance. Jaskier was suddenly really glad the rumours about witcher monster cocks was not true. Yes, it was big, about as long as a span, and not lacking in girth either, but nothing unbecoming or disproportionate ; it was a beautiful phallus, deep in colour, with an even darker, glistening head and slightly bulging veins on its velvety surface. The wiry pubic hair surrounding it matched the man's hair in every regard.

Geralt was just fucking breathtaking. 

Jaskier felt himself spiraling down. This curse was more of a curse than he initially thought. He was one thousand percent sure he will not be able to not fall hopelessly in romantic love with his witcher-friend after this (he was vaguely aware that was not how percentages work, but he was far from coherent)and yearn for him making love to him every single night; possibly mornings too. Which will be a disaster, an embarrassment, and it will jeopardize everything they have ever had.

Geralt sensed his frustration. 

"Wanna stop? We can stop you know. Take our time if you need so. I want to make you feel good, Jaskier . So good...." he trailed off, clearly losing his grip on speech, palming his erection wantonly. 

How did the man not drown in pussy in each and every hamlet, village or town they visited, Jaskier had no clue. He was a vision to behold, with great cock, a considerate lover to boot. 

"Then make me." 

"I am asking you again : are you sure? Once I start I am not sure I will be able to stop." 

"How are you finding the perfect words to say now?" Jaskier wondered aloud. "Fuck me Geralt. Put your cock in me and plow me like there is no tomorrow." 

"There is my smooth talking bard." Smirking salaciously, Geralt put himself to the task appointed. He slowly, carefully assessing his partner's every reaction, he sank his cock in the wet folds awaiting him, inch by inch.He did not have to stop until he bottomed. 

The witcher's cock opened up the tight vagina, making Jaskier keen. It was not a tearing, aside from the breaking of the hymen which was a slight pain; the walls were pliant enough; still it was an intrusion. He felt thoroughly claimed, owned, marked. The perfect sheath for that perfect cock. He loathed his own stupid no kissing rule now. He wished to take his darling witcher's breath away with his lips and tongue and teeth. However he still could do... 

"Aaahnnn" the moan escaped Geralt's mouth at Jaskier's roll of his hips. "You want to move, my wanton bard? I can do that for you. Hold on to my arms." 

And Jaskier did as he was told, holding onto the fight - hardened muscles of the witcher, as he was pounded into the mattress with gradually increasing force. 

However, his release never came. 

He did not understand why as he was more than turned on by everything that was done to his now-feminine body by his lover. 

Well, maybe he did. He was thrown off-course by his own thoughts of losing the witcher as a lover and ultimately, as a friend, because of this one round of sex. His mind played the cruelest trick on him. 

Geralt did not last long, at least for himself. He did try a couple of his tricks that worked with other women to help Jaskier over the edge, but to no avail. His orgasm crept upon him after about fifteen minutes of quite vigorous fucking; he spent himself buried in Jaskier, their sweat, breath and really their almost everything mingling ; he broke the skin on his lips with his teeth as he kept himself from drowning in a searing, passionate kiss he was denied to grace Jaskier with. 

Finally, he rolled to the side to not crush his friend with his weight. 

None of them could say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I am cruel. It even hurts me *sigh*  
> But you know, dear readers, they had amazing sex in so many fics for their first time and I was like nope, not happening here. It's a new body part, he doesn't know how to use it, they don't know each other's bodies and he is emotionally overwrought. I am sorry Jaskier ; you know you are my darling but this is just not realistic. Still it wasn't really bad sex like I planned for (God I am such an evil author in this fic, I will have to compensate in another :)) sooo consider that as an apology.
> 
> Kudos and comments are love, I am anxious for any input on my shoddy non-native unpracticed I mean UNDERREHEARSED writing ;)


	4. One more time, with feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the awkward but quite sexy attempt of breaking the curse. Jaskier is positively affected and is not at a good place. What will Geralt do?
> 
> Aka more smut, with fluff now and some more confusing emotions . This is what this fic is about, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming very sweet and fluffy, I know, I know, I promised angst but they deserve some happiness (also, I deserve some happy Geraskier thoughts at this point in my life so there). Trust me I am stirring it a bit in the angsty direction, just not as violently as I planned.

A gray dawn creeped into the crumpled sheets. Jaskier had a fitful sleep, dreaming of amber eyes and desire-hot fingertips on skin. As the grip of slumber loosened around him, the first thing he became aware of was the warm body dipping the mattress right alongside his. His eyes popped open; white, long strands of hair fanned his vision in the barely-there light. Geralt was still asleep, gently snoring on his stomach, face turned towards Jaskier, hair just everywhere, arms....

The bard inhaled sharply, cold realisation clenching his heart: he was in the unconscious embrace of a very naked White Wolf, his waist, thankfully clad in his nightshirt, circled by that almost ridiculously muscled limb. It wasn't a dream... A river of images from the previous night trickled back to his mind, along with the shattered caleidoscope of emotions surrounding them. He shut his eyes, letting a small whimper escape his lips as he rolled away from Geralt - he couldn't stand the gentle intimacy, not under these circumstances. He tried to contain the violent sobbing that thrashed his body. Nothing made sense any more; who was he, what were they? Witcher and bard? Man and not-quite-yet-still woman? Friends? Lovers? All of those? Or something entirely different? The words had been emptied of their meanings.

"Jaskier.... Sssshhhh...." A warm, strong embrace ; a stream of hot air on the nape of his neck.

"Breathe with me.... Slowly...."

Jaskier coerced himself to synchronize his erratic gasps to the slower tempo dictated by the rise and fall of Geralt's chest, his presence surrounding him whole, body and soul, like a blanket on a stormy winter day. His wild thoughts were gradually tamed as they breathed in unison, a duet of silence in the serene spring dawn. 

Having calmed Jaskier, relief surged into Geralt's chest. He would call getting woken up by his emotionally distraught bard turning away from his side, shaking with sobs in his entire body, a bewildering experience at best, and a heart-wrenching one at worst. Bewildered since he was not sure what exactly wrought this reaction : was it the curse? Was it something Geralt did or said last night? 

Oh how he did feel responsible indeed ; fuck, he was so greedy, letting his cock do the thinking; he had been lost in a haze of lust just by some tits and pussy, not giving a shit about the person, his friend behind those slabs of meat. Fucking monster; that's what he had been last night. Now his friend, his newest pack member, so to speak, was in distress. The least he could offer was his comforting arms (the bard had always been a great fan of physical contact, and now that his heart had seemed to have decided that Jaskier was part of the pack, he, much to his surprise, did not mind it either) and a little breath control exercise to boot. 

It seemed to have worked; the tension seeped away from Jaskier's body, his gasps evened. His smell was back to his normal, lightly floral yet pleasantly musky aroma, with a hint of metallic magic-smell still lingering on him. They slot up to each other, sharing body heat in an almost familial fashion; Geralt half suspected that the bard went back to sleep in his embrace.

Then Jaskier decided to squirm and wiggle to turn around and face Geralt, to thank him for his attentions verbally. That really was his intention, naught else. Nonetheless, he had no chance of uttering a single word. Their gazes met in the dim atmosphere of their shared bed, amber and sky blue. At that moment, Jaskier knew what he was for certain:

he was LOVED.

A surge of warmth, a crackle of electricity. 

Amber and sky blue.

Who closed the distance between them? Did it even matter?

Lips - -feather-light, tentative - - brushed against lips. Gentle, subtle touches of mouths that had been yearning for each other for so long, nerves alight with a triumphant whisper: finally! The heat rose, but neither risked delving deeper ; not just yet. This was something above simple physical desire; Jaskier rummaged through his brain for that one word, what was it? Celestial? Yes, that was it, yet not quite; for it lacked the warmth, the pink-orange glow of intimacy of the whole act that had been unfolding.

Hands slid then groped on skin, arms meandering, then holding tight, fingers and nails dipping into yielding, bed-warm flesh. They were slowly sinking into passion; finally, a pink tongue boldly slid between awaiting lips, slithering past rows of teeth, to waltz with another fervently.

There was nothing of the awkwardness of last night; there were no labels, no rules, just two new lovers, who had spent so many years with each other beforehand (everywhere but between the sheets) that their bodies fell in synch instantly. The change of angles while kissing, perfectly timed, each and every caress falling on just the right places, with the amount of pressure to make the other's skin sing guessed correctly. They were so caught in the flow, they couldn't even pinpoint the moment Jaskier lifted one leg, Geralt pulled him flush against his own hip by his pert ass, and his length slipped into his partner's awaiting wet depth. It just happened. They both gasped loudly, breaking the river of kisses, only to let that river rush over them again, overflowing.

They moved into each other with slow, deep thrusts and rolls of hips, languidly at first, relishing their oneness. Then, a breathless plea from Jaskier: "More. Harder." 

Geralt obliged wordlessly, increasing the force of his lovemaking. His core was already filling with the sparks of an impending orgasm; oh no, that won't do, he wanted, no, needed so much more...

"Ride me...Wanna.... see you....come apart..." he asked between kisses and nips to Jaskier's neck.

"Mnnhhh.... "

Well that wasn't a coherent response, strictly speaking, but it definitely was an affirmative, as the bard started to switch position before uttering it, eyes fluttering in bliss. Geralt grabbed him by his gorgeously muscled thighs and rolled him on top to complete the movement in a show of strength and prowess, Jaskier holding on to his arms for dear life, their bodies remaining conjoined, not missing a beat in their rhythmic thrusting.

Jaskier felt Geralt push even farther in with the change of angle, filling and stretching him with that hot, rock-hard cock even further, its fundament, now soaked in his juices, surrounding and caressing his entire vulva, stoking the fire in his core. He gyrated his hips and leaned onto Geralt's impossibly wide chest to experiment with a different angle, his ass jiggling unabashed, plummeting and ascending on the shaft, making the other wish he could have watched the wanton action from the outside as well; not that he was complaining about being oh so very much inside. The witcher's palms, unable to contain themselves at he sight of the bard's perky breasts at such proximity, flung to them, calloused fingers rubbing sensitive nipples gingerly but with intent, his admiring gaze, clouded with desire, boring into Jaskier's, branding his very soul.

At that, Jaskier was simply undone; his orgasm came upon him swiftly and with staggering intensity, bursts of fireworks consuming him as he kept riding through his climax, insides molten into a burning, throbbing mess, a symphony of passion made of mewls and pants and heartbeats reverberating in his ears. He shut his eyes about halfway for fear of passing out; his peripheral vision filled with white specks, his focus on the sweat-shiny face of his witcher before his nerves screamed 'too much'. 

Geralt smiled to himself bitterly as Jaskier collapsed onto his torso, holding him in a mellow embrace, feeling the last of his tremors subsiding, his heavy gasps easing up. As incredibly sensual as their coupling was, his pleasure was yet to crest.... He cursed his own stamina with an inward "fuck", reluctant to break the mood with coarse words... There was magic in the air, indeed, but not of a malicious sorceress; the two of them were its sole makers. Geralt was dizzy with it, moreover goodness, was he still so very stiff... 

Jaskier must have also realized how matters stood, literally, since his eyes (ah those beautiful eyes, Geralt could not help himself thinking) popped open in wonderment. Then he flashed a grin at the witcher, oh the minx... 

"Well if my pussy did not satisfy my dear witcher, let my mouth finish what is to be finished", he cheekily declared, and without further ado, he slid up the erect cock, producing a most obscene, moist popping sound, a sigh escaping him inadvertently, then proceeded to grab the shaft with a deft right hand, meanwhile submerging as much as he could of it in his hot, velvety mouth without gagging.

He was determined to give the best fucking blowjob of his life to Geralt; partly in exchange for the mind-shattering orgasm he bestowed upon him; he was still positively distraught and delightfully tingly with it. But mostly because fuck that vengeful bitch of a sorceress; she might have made him have sex with his friend, twice now, but it won't be her weird-ass magic getting his dear heart off, oh no, not now; it will be purely Jaskier the bard doing the deed, thank you very much. Thirdly, he needed a change of mindset quickly after the wonderful sex lest he fell even deeper in love, most likely in vain in the long run.

Geralt could but watch and moan as Jaskier expertly took him apart with tongue, suction and even some teeth, which was surprisingly pleasant even on such sensitive organ. Fucking singers, he mused; did they have classes on giving head in Oxenfurt? Jaskier must have passed them with flying colours if so, for it took only a couple minutes for him to shoot his hot seed into the awaiting wet cavern, and oh the nerve of the brat, he swallowed every last drop with lust-hazed eyes piercing the witcher's now sated, post-orgasmic gaze the whole time. Then he had the audacity to slither up his body and kiss him hard,giving him a taste of his own salt-bitter cum mixed with Jaskier's lovely sweet aroma, a bit sour as morning breath often is, but nothing vile; the combination actually headier than any liquor.

As their kissing gradually became more languid, with their desires sated and heart rates settling, reveling in the proximity of the other, one thought - - secret, never-to-be uttered, for too heavy of implications - - got hold of them both: 

"This, here and now, is bliss. I don't ever want this magic to lift."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please comment any thoughts you may have; I have become quite insecure about this fic lately. Kudos are also great ❤️


	5. The Apple of My Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do after mind-blowing morning sex?
> 
> Self-indulgent chapter with literature nerdiness and crack, cause the boys need a laugh from time to time. Also, feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am speechless from all the kind, supportive comments. And all the kudos. Thank you, lovely people! I am inspired and humbled and just wow. I wrote 2 chapters in like 3 days. Enjoy!

"I'll get us some breakfast", Geralt offered when their post-coital cuddling was disrupted by the grumbling of their stomachs. The witcher smoothly slipped out of Jaskier's embrace, who barely suppressed a whimper at the loss, his skin prickled with goosebumps as the cool air of the room washed over it. 

"Oh okay, thanks, you do that. I'll just... Tidy up the room a bit, I guess", the bard babbled awkwardly. 

Both of them saw to their morning routines of washing and dressing and the likes in companiable silence, stealing glances of the other secretively. Then Geralt left with a half-smile and a nod at Jaskier, making him melt inside just a little more. As the door shut behind him, the bard promptly groaned then fell on the bed dramatically, facing the dampened sheets, inhaling the odour of their shared bodily fluids which was simultaneously gross and titillating. He could still feel the exhaustion in his limbs, together with a pleasant numbness, part familiar part foreign buzzing in his system, focused in his sensitive nipples and groin area. 

Fuck was he a mess.... His pulse was strong, his mind in overdrive, his soul still aching. 

Suddenly the urge to write his heart out overcame him with great force. He was glad for it; channeling his emotions into his craft was what he did, what he was, after all. After tidying and most importantly, airing out their quite rank room, he sat down with his notebook, quills and other accessories at the little table left to the door. There was just enough light from the gray mid-morning sky pouring through the window, so he got to composing earnestly, jotting down words, rhymes and phrases as they came to him. He was deep in concentration, his mouth deliberately curling in and out , the tip of his tongue sticking out to run over his lips from time to time.

Geralt was glad to have found a task to occupy himself and flee Jaskier's overbearing presence in the meantime. His mind was still battered by the smells and the pictures of their coupling coming back to him in vivid backflashes; Jaskier riding the waves of his pleasure, convulsing around his dick; his talented mouth working on his shaft; the silky pressure of those shapely lips as they bequeathed their first kiss....

He shuddered at the last; he found it peculiar, to be so affected by a mere meeting of mouths. It was part and parcel of a satisfying fuck, to share kisses; he'd always enjoyed all kinds of oral activities with his lovers, yet somehow this kiss was different. He just couldn't pinpoint what was the reason for that ; he was out of synch enough with his emotions on a regular day, and these days were shaping up to be anything but. 

Moreover, he found himself more than eager to fuck Jaskier's brains out in his current predicament as many times as it was required to get to the goal... And maybe cuddle up with him afterwards in post-orgasmic bliss... Fuck Jaskier had not been boasting about his sexual prowess before, even with the accursed bodily parts he was barely accustomed to, his friend was an amazing lay. Smelled good, and felt almost natural to hold him in his arms, too...

"What can I help you with, Master Witcher?" the barkeep interrupted his haphazard musings. He quickly asked for whatever was for breakfast ; he was served with some gruel, sprinkled with honey and some nuts in two bowls. The barkeep loaded those on a tray upon Geralt's request, adding a slightly wrinkled and bruised winter apple with apologies for its quality. He paid for the food and asked for a bath brought to their room in the afternoon. The entire exchange was favourable enough ; none of the other patrons made any remarks either, though of course some stared at him, but more out of curiosity than anything else. The bard's songs were very effective in making humans amenable to a witcher's presence. His friend had really made his life much more comfortable and he deserved his gratitude for it; he just wished he had been better at communicating it. 

He grabbed the tray, said his thanks and headed back to the room. He also wanted to check on Roach, but would not want to keep the famished bard waiting for long, so he postponed it for now. He knew the place, they would take good care of her. 

He wondered what predicament would he find Jaskier in; he was, understandably, even moodier than usual, his emotional outbursts are frankly bewildering for Geralt and his social skills, or rather the lack thereof. All he knew that he wanted to help and comfort him in whatever way he could, but him being part of the cause for his distress made it a daunting task. So he was delighted to see the bard at the table, engulfed in his composing as he stepped inside, a familiar and rather... cute sight, he found himself thinking. (Since when had he used 'cute' to refer to Jaskier's.... anything? He had no clue.)

Jaskier looked up, and smiled a positively bashful smile, quickly covering the words he scribbled down. Geralt could but smile back. Then, tray in his left, he handed him the apple with his right, rather unceremoniously. 

"Here you are."

Jaskier flushed beet-red. Geralt had no clue what he did to warrant the reaction, he just gave him a piece of fruit to eat, he needed the nutrients; but he found it endearing nonetheless. Jaskier took the apple with a meek "Thank you, dear", those impossible blue eyes shimmering with emotion, making Geralt just a little bit embarrassed (not like witchers do that, no way) and proceeded to make some room for the breakfast tray, putting away his instruments.

They gobbled down the simple but hearty meal with small appreciative grunts and moans, Jaskier halving the apple and sharing it with Geralt, blushing again. Delving into his meal, he held his spoon in front of him, staring at the honeyed food, lost in his memories for a second, recalling Geralt's steamy breath searing his skin, just before he claimed him with that perfect cock, whispering the endearment 'honey' with other sweet nothings to him... Shit he was soooo done for.

Oh and don't get him started on the apple; fuck, you don't just go and give someone with education in the Liberal Arts a freaking red apple AFTER having amazing morning sex and cuddles with that person, like it's nothing; you just don't. All the allusions, the mythology, the art, the literature, oh Gods all the love poetry... Of course the witcher had probably no clue how symbolic the act was, but still. HE knew. What he also knew was that he would not ever in ten lifetimes regard Geralt again as a mere friend. Fuck, he thought oh-so-eloquently. 

After eating, they began to make plans in a very practical fashion ; they had enough coin between the two of them, they could stay at the inn for about a week and see to the lifting of the curse (meaning have sex again and again, but they were both reluctant to use those words in the daylight), however Geralt was anxious to get on the Path again, so he would later check in the nearby area if there were any contracts for a Witcher to fulfill, and Jaskier would compose and write in the meantime. The latter had not many clothes to wear with his altered silhouette so he considered buying some that would also be serviceable afterwards. They also agreed to check up with the healer and the sorceress before the bath Geralt ordered. Jaskier wanted to head there first, while Geralt wished to look after Roach in the stables, so they cleaned up, brought down the tray to the bar and went their different ways.

Jaskier firstly, however, went to the outhouse. Shortly, Geralt's way too keen hearing picked up his voice (he didn't even get to giving treats to his dear mare), screaming in distress. He rushed to his friend in an instant, sword at the ready. "Jaskier? Are you all right?" he asked, panicking, to the wooden door. 

"Aaarghhhhh.....yes... Just... Fetch me some wet rags, anything I can just throw away after use, will you, dear..." . 

Geralt regained his composure swiftly and obliged, albeit was still confused. The bard opened the door to a slit, and he handed a small square of linen cloth to him. The door slammed shut. 

"What is wrong? Are you bleeding? Have you.... Shit your pants?" Geralt tried to question his friend eagerly. He hoped this wasn't his witcher seed wrecking havoc in Jaskier's cursed body....

A rustle of clothes.

"No, no shitting." Jaskier emerged from the outhouse, clad in the grey breeches and white linen shirt with the cloak to cover his form, the same outfit as the previous night, palming the small piece of cloth in his right. 

"Do you have any idea how downright treacherous a pussy can be?" he started in his dramatic, performative fashion, gesticulating wildly. "You just start doing your business, sitting down, but not quite; see you have to hover a little bit, holding yourself by your thighs so you don't touch the filthy edge of the hole. And then... THEN you let go, expecting a stream of.... 

" Jaskier.... " Geralt pulled his angry face, to no avail. Jaskier was in storytelling mode. Good luck interrupting him. 

"... So you expect the little stream and then suddenly, it splits in two! Then three! However you just can't stop peeing, or maybe someone who has practice using this ridiculous organ can, but not me for sure! And the next moment, the urine is just fucking everywhere, drenching the hair down there for starters, before trickling down your inner thighs, then knee, down to the freaking ankles, if you're not careful and quick AND lucky enough to catch it with something, and just soiling and ruining everything, including your day. Fuck, I miss my cock. " Jaskier, fuming, strode to a waste bucket by the back door of the inn, dumping the apparently soiled cloth with flair.

Geralt just gaped at Jaskier, flabbergasted, angry and relieved at the same time. His friend, his annoying, flashy, overdramatic bard was back. Full force. He shook his head, smirking.

" And you.... " Jaskier, livid, pointed at Geralt as he stepped up to him, sneering, lowering his volume, so he sounded menacing. "You are fucking me within an inch of my, no, our lives, however long it takes, so that I get it back and be done with this madness. Understood?" 

Geralt's cock twitched in interest. 

"That I can do" he rasped nigh inaudibly.

Jaskier nodded and strode away, practically leaping in the direction of Josef's. 

"See to Roach then follow me, witcher. " he shouted, looking back. 

"Jaskier?" 

"What is it?" 

"Welcome back." Geralt grinned, Jaskier reciprocated and waved back at the witcher in good humour, then turned on his heels to be on his way. 

Note1 I am clearly referencing the apple symbolism in our culture (fertility, temptation /the original sin in the Bible, beauty - Helene of Troy in Greek mythology.... Love, beauty, sex, basically) but just imagine that they have it on the Continent in some way, shape or form. Jaskier was in the middle of writing poetry so I imagine that's why his brain was attuned to the symbolism at the moment and didn't just think 'food' when handed the apple. Also this made a freaking cute scene in my mind (yeah I have a Master's in Literature (of sorts) so there... To what end would one use such knowledge but to write cute, fluffy scenes in fanfiction? :D) oh and also I can imagine Geralt telling his poetry-loving brother Eskel about the time Jaskier went blushing from an apple, and Eskel going wheezing and choking and laughing and mind just blown and he would explain the implications to Geralt while fighting for air.... :D (would he characteristically have such violent reaction? no clue I just read about him in other fics and my imagination went wild. Sorry.) 

Note 2 : I wanted to have Jaskier experience all the joys of having lady parts, including the treacherous flood of pee that is just... So inconvenient and can appear anytime. Making a mess. Usually at the worst time. I hate it so much. But it's perfect to put some crack between all the feels.


	6. Conversations and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier sits down with Josef and Elisa to make sense of everything. Then Geralt joins them.
> 
> Lots of talking and reminiscing, with some bonus sexy scene to finish up this slightly actionless chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time keeping this chapter interesting enough, especially with my roughly hewn OCs, and with trying to convey the chaotic internal state the boys are in. Let me know if it was up to standard

Jaskier was greeted and ushered quickly to a small, cozy sitting room by Josef. Elisa emerged shortly afterwards. Both were dressed in less formal wear, of course with a sorceress that translates to unique details and flawless elegance, yet she managed to not exude haughtiness with her night blue dress that hugged her curvaceous figure just so. 

They all sat down on the comfortable brown sofas, the pair sitting across from the bard, an oval coffee table bridging the space between them. The whole room, most likely part of Jose's private quarters, was decorated in earthy and creamy hues, complete with some accents in warm, fiery orange and red, producing a pleasant, relaxing atmosphere. Jaskier felt himself unwind. He was in good enough spirits after getting back into his normal mindset, though being back at this place brought back the anxiety of the past days. 

Elisa eyed the bard for a second, then stated the obvious.

"You are still cursed."

"Very."

"Did you..."

"Yes. Twice, in fact. I couldn't reach climax for the first time. It just didn't happen.... Then the second time, it was so sudden, Geralt couldn't follow me. Getting off together is much more difficult to achieve than I'd have thought...." Jaskier fidgeted a little under the intense scrutiny of the duo.

" Oh so you could have an orgasm. That's great. Actually, I am surprised that two tries was all it took ;well done! Many women have trouble experiencing the pleasure of a climax even with a long-time partner, and some are never able to get there for a variety of reasons." Josef nodded in concordance. 

" With a partner like Geralt, I daresay it is impossible not to come...." Jaskier mused." He is a very.... Attentive lover. He's got a great... Well great everything. You've seen him though so.... "he laughed nervously. Shit he's waxing fanatic about Geralt now to people he doesn't even know...

Elisa arched am eyebrow. "You are in love with him." It wasn't even a question. He buried his face in his hands. 

" I guess I should practice hiding it better if it's that obvious." 

"Oh do not think you have to keep this from us; we don't go judging others for whom they hearts desire", she added kindly. 

'Never", Josef added. "However if you are emotionally distraught, you will have a harder time reaching climax." 

"' Distraught' is putting it very lightly.'Jaskier teared up." I just had him admit we are friends after fifteen years or so; for all his wonderful qualities he is very bad at dealing with feelings ; I just don't want to lose him...And then, this morning.... He... We..." he wanted to choose his words carefully to convey the experience truthfully." It was no mere sex; it was lovemaking. Tender kisses, soft but firm embraces, the crescendo of the act perfectly paced, with a shattering orgasm that went on forever...." he shuddered, his cunt getting wet from the memory. That was a sensation that still made him skittish. 

"I have even briefly entertained the notion of not getting this curse lifted; if that would mean making love like that to him again. .. 'he admitted sheepishly, voice wavering. He did not care to mention pleasuring Geralt with his mouth.... It was an act of desperation, and Geralt was far too gone to get upset or revolted by him working on his cock, stubble and masculine angles and all. 

Elisa and Josef shared a knowing look. Her heart was breaking for Jaskier ; she stood then sat down next to him, softly asking "Can I.... Hug you?" 

In an instant, he clang to her, arms holding her tight, eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh dear. You do ache for him... Do you seriously consider remain cursed? For him?" 

"No.... Not really." He extracted himself from the embrace, but did not let go of her hand. She enveloped his fist with her warm palms. reassuringly. "This isn't me; I want to be back to being myself, with my penis and hairy man's chest and all. Shit, even peeing is so... Foreign. No. I want this curse gone. But I want him to look at me like he does now, with that spark of lust in those amber eyes...." his face turned wistful." To have and hold... To rest my head under his chin, listening to that weird witchery heartbeat. To have him love me, for myself. Is that selfish? It does sound like that... I am not even sure he is into men at all. Nevertheless, if that would be just in friendship, if he could not love me that way as a male, not like how I wish, so be it, I'll get over my delusions of romance ..." he added a probably to that inwardly. 

"I am glad you don't want to have this magic in you forever ; it would corrupt you in the long run, both your mind and body." her expression turned stern, bordering on brooding. "This is not a benign spell ; it has not caused any serious harm yet, other than your heartbreak, which is bad enough. I suspected that something malevolent would happen apparently, Chaos and its proxies do not just commit childish pranks of mismatch. They are always dead serious. "

Jaskier paled visibly at that, his brush with death, the incredible pain of his throat constricting, still living vividly in his memory." So you would suggest to get the curse broken post haste. "

"Try and enjoy yourself while doing it, Master Jaskier." Josef added. "Do you need... Pointers? Elisa could give you some, I'm certain." He winked at her, and she flashed a mischievous smile, only to regain her composed demeanor. 

" Well, aside from general directions, which you are certainly familiar with, I am not sure I can say more than find what works for your body. Experiment with it, try different angles, different sides of the clitoris, vary the pressure, the depth of penetration, make him use his mouth on you "Jaskier shivered at the mental image: the White Wolf between his legs, lapping eagerly at his drizzling cunt, eyes closed in concentration, his mess of a hair and that gorgeous stubble glissading on his skin moist with saliva and his own slick... Oh wow, was he glad for his feminine parts as the blood flew down there, making him throb with desire; he was sure this was the equivalent of a boner, only not that obvious for anyone but him. He also commended the sorceress on her otherwise...practical and almost medical language; he could actually pay attention instead of getting horny, at least for the most part. 

"If you want to do this practically," she went on, "I'd say just get to the brink of climax by yourselves, with hands or the like, and then finish with penetration; it may be easier to get the simultaneous orgasm required. I know this doesn't sound like the greatest fun...." 

"It sounds terrible! He should be able to savour his moments with his lover, may those be ever so temporary." Josef countered. 

Elisa rolled her eyes. "Aren't you the hopeless romantic. I would say guard your heart and be.... Methodical about lifting the curse, give your feelings some break so you would be yourself again." 

"Oh come on! Who knows, maybe the Master Witcher would be seduced for good.", Josef protested. "If he is anything like you portrayed him in your songs, I am sure he has the capacity for loving you." 

"Well, half of the songs are wishful thinking on my part, but I thank you for your kindness and interest in my heart,not just my physical.... problems. 

"Naturally, Master Jaskier ; mind, body, soul are all interconnected deeply. Any decent healer knows he has to treat the whole person," Josef declared. 

There was a knock on the door. 

"This must be Geralt." Jaskier surmised. 

Josef hurried to let the witcher in, and had him sit down with Jaskier promptly. The bard willed his body to not lean on Geralt; it was a gargantuan effort,but he kept his cool. Elisa dived into the heart of the matter. 

"Master Witcher, we have discussed your.... Predicament thoroughly, I am sure your friend will fill you in with the details, but there is one thing I am worried about." 

"Hmmm." 

" The curse seems to be quite corruptive in nature; I would advise you take good care of your friend and yourself, in every regard. I am fairly certain that your mutated semen will be causing some discomfort at least. 

" If that is the case, maybe I shouldn't.... I don't want to harm you, Jaskier", his face contorted at the notion. 

"There is also the question of time, though. You two are already close enough to the goal, getting there with someone else would take who knows how long; your close friendship is really facilitating matters." Jaskier smiled gracefully at her. Yes, it was friendship, not that he was lusting madly for the luscious kisses and that pretty cock of the witcher. Suuure. " Anything happens to his body, call on us. Use the medicine you got for the pain first, though."

"I will. Hmmm. Josef, I saw some herbs in the examination room yesterday, I was wondering if I could buy some, for my potions." 

"OH, of course. I will gladly help you with whatever I can; consider it a gift. Follow me." As the two men left, the sinewy Josef almost dwarfed by Geralt, Jaskier said his goodbyes and hugged Elisa one more time. 

Once out of earshot, Geralt nervously approached Josef." Can I ask you something? About the curse."

Josef regarded him with his kind chocolate eyes, a hint of surprise in his gaze. "Why me? Elisa is much competent in the area but of course I can use the knowledge she shared with me." 

"I feel I can trust you ; you have been kind to me in the past,too. I know little of her and her motives." 

"I am honoured by your trust, Master...." 

"Just Geralt is fine." 

"So what is it you want to know, Geralt? '"

"Can it influence... feelings? Emotions?" Geralt was flustered. He needed to know where his foolish notions and desires regarding his friend this morning come from." In the.... partner."

Josef went wide-eyed. "Can you describe those feelings?" 

"After having taken him this morning.... Technically, after he pleasured me...with his.... Mouth" Geralt was sheepish, almost blushing.

Josef felt giddy. This was new and critical information.

The witcher continued. "I felt.... Content. Happy? Excuse my poor use of words, this is clearly Jaskier's territory. Anyway, it wasn't just being simply fucked out. I was actually thinking about not wanting to break the curse to just stay in that state. Is that part of the magic? "

Josef, ever the romantic, had a hard time containing his excitement. Magic indeed, but not of Chaos. Shove it, Elisa! Be practical about it, she said...Huh, the witcher was falling for his handsome bard already, it seemed. He was just too blind to see it yet. Oh, but he needed to be careful now. He definitely would not meddle. Maybe just a slight push... 

"Hmmm. I don't think so. You should not be affected by the curse. But you should definitely try to, you know, do the same things. Just to see if those emotions surface again or not. Maybe it is that kind of magic." 

"Oh.. Hmmm...I will do that, then. Thank you." 

"Do you actually need the herbs?" 

"Of course. Yes, please." Geralt was suddenly all business-like again. 

Having collected the necessary ingredients, he rejoined Jaskier and they went back to their room. 

Josef closed the door behind the pair, then turned to Elisa with a shit-eating grin. "Do you want to bet?" 

Jaskier was regaling his conversation with Elisa, omitting the parts about feelings, on their way back. He was hot and bothered and put up a performance, using his eloquence and overall salaciousness, to get Geralt riled up, making sure his boobs and hips swayed invitingly, improvising a little bit based on what he likes to see women do. It was a roaring success; he was no witcher, still he swore he could see and smell the arousal in his friend growing, golden gaze sparkling with dark and delicious promises. 

At the click of the room's door, as expected, Geralt pounced on him, pinning his wrists above his head and kissing, no, devouring his mouth, grinding his marble-made body against Jaskier, his straining erection pushing into his hips, one of his large hands moving down to caress a breast. 

"You are a menace," he rasped, voice dripping with lust.

"Your menace, dear witcher. Now let's get to.... Experimenting, shall we...." Jaskier quipped, voice hitching, and flung his right leg around Geralt's hips. His White Wolf got with the program fast, reflexes befitting a swordsman of his renown, pulling the bard on his lap, both legs now circling his waist, his cock putting perfect pressure on his now positively drenched cunt. 

This was shaping up to be an adventurous day, indeed.

—***--***---

I totally slipped, dear hearts, at the end, writing this phrase: 'grinding their straining erections against each other' Oops. Fuck. Yes, I am a slash writer at heart. Yes, we will get there. Promise ;)

Also, my OCs are just heavy Geraskier shippers sorry not sorry. Elisa is, well, part of the Protective Fandom of the Bard, Josef is of the Swooning Fluffloving Romantic Squad. I just completely made those groups up. Both are sleazy, thirsty things, though, because what else. ;) 


	7. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional and sexual breaking points. That's it; that's this chapter. Also pre-mountain fix-it (you will see what I mean) and fillingless pie reference and a bath scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been much inward debate on putting in a bath scene for it is such a trope. But everyone loves them nevertheless as I heard so there I did a kind of mirror version of the famed show bath scene. But first smut and angst. Enjoy & comment if you like :)

"Shit... YES, yesssss, there.... 'issoogoood...ahhhhhhnnn...." 

A writhing, sweat-soaked, trembling mess lying on his back, holding on to the broad shoulders of Geralt, who was half-kneeling above him, halfway to heaven for the fourth time this day, with two thick witcher fingers working their magic on and, even better, in Jaskier, it was small wonder he lost his eloquence. His whole body became an instrument, high-strung by lust, from his damp, brown locks plastered to his forehead to his toes curling almost spasmodically; his pelvis, rising up in earnest, canting, yielding, straining and undulating in turns under his musician's hand. In his humble opinion, Geralt was already close to the rank of a master, having made him reach the final crescendo of pleasure so many times using various body parts in the course of less than a day. A diligent learner who did not shun practice, indeed.

What stoked the fire in Jaskier's core to an inferno, however, was how he unabashedly adored the sounds he wrought from this instrument he became; for all their relative closeness and their slowly emerging friendship, he had never before seen Geralt turn this completely toward him, or anyone else, with that golden gaze of admiration and wonder on his sweat-beaded visage. 

Geralt dictated a mean tempo, assaulting a particularly tender spot with his digits eagerly, building pressure inside his wet cavern, when on a whim, he decided to do just the opposite: he tenderly but firmly brushed his fingers against his labia and clitoris. 

A dam burst. 

He had no other words for the sensation ; he came hard, all the pressure inside of him springing to release in a shower of tiny droplets, which effectively doused everything in their way, his nerves screaming from bliss (or was it him actually screaming?), fingernails digging into the other's flesh. Geralt, pupils dilated in clear astonishment, left his hand on his oversensitized vulva, letting the bard brush against it at leisure as the violent, searing throbs slowly subsided. 

"Fuck that was hot." The witcher collapsed next to Jaskier, panting, when he felt Jaskier's heartbeat settle. 

"Hmmmm" he was still dazzled, lost to the world. His body felt tingly all over, yet sated. His skin began to cool pleasantly. He burrowed under Geralt's chin, one arm crossing the naked expanse of those sinfully defined abs. 

"Have you ever.... Seen this happen? With other women, I mean." Geralt wondered as he half-embraced the bard in response, pulling him closer. He inhaled deeply; the post-orgasmic scent of the other, sweet, salty, musky and now with just a touch of ammonia was so intoxicating he wanted to bottle it up to sniff at it later. He didn't even care that he was still half hard, he had spilled his seed three times today (of course the timing was never right, yet he found himself not caring that much), he was more than satisfied. 

" Yeah, couple times... But it was always.... Accidental. They were quite ashamed for some reason, too. Have you? " the bard had finally regained his speech.

" Never seen it. I have heard about it, whispered rumours; but had never gave too much thought about it. Until now, that is. It... No, you were so...erotic... Just... beautiful ... " he drabbled on, wistful. 

Jaskier tensed up. Here it was again. The tender intimacy and gentleness post-coitus. The make-believe pillow-talk of lovers. Which they weren't. Geralt surely did not mean to call him beautiful like that in seriousness. And as much as he wanted to just enjoy these moments, his heart was aching, wishing they were real, yet still knowing that this was not the case.... They were friends. Geralt loved him, he had no doubt, but merely as a friend. He found him beautiful after having sex with his cursed-female body, which was just the orgasms speaking.. . Which reminded him....He ghosted his hand over the witcher's groin.

"Do you want to... Go again?" his cock was clearly interested, though not completely at full mast. Wow, he really had amazing stamina,he wondered and prepared mentally for another round, but instead he found his hand batted away, and Geralt's inquisitive stare boring into his eyes. 

"No, I'm fine, thanks. What was it?" 

"What do you mean?" Jaskier tried to play dumb. Damn those witcher senses, he cursed. 

"You tensed up all of a sudden. Did I do something wrong? Are you... embarrassed?" 

Apparently he did not see into his head, enhanced senses or no; that was a relief. 

"No, dear heart, you did nothing wrong ; it was surprising, true, but heavenly, trust me" just like you and your love would be, he added inwardly before he steeled himself to put on his playful persona. "I just got worried about the curse again.... With all our... experiments today" he winked, Geralt grinned back, wickedly. "do you think we can get there tomorrow? To breaking it?"

Jaskier shifted away from Geralt; he just couldn't bear his proximity, naked, anymore. Squinting his eyes, he looked for his clothes in the dim room (they had the decency to close the blinds just before falling in bed) ; although it was still early in the afternoon, with the wintery sky sifting through the slits of the wooden panels, colouring the room into a soft charcoal drawing. He found a discarded shirt by the washbasin, then proceeded to put it on with haste. 

"I will certainly try. All day long if need be",he rolled to his left side, watching Jaskier's movements furtively. He all but gawked at the casual gracefulness in his every step. He sort of wished that the shirt would allow him a peek of those firm globes too, but the hemline was way too low to oblige him. He wondered briefly if those thoughts were the result of the magic effecting the other's body or the remnants of arousal. 

Jaskier shuddered. Fuck, how could he just say that so casually with that deep, raw voice? He felt his cunt reacting to those words, despite the remains of his earth-shattering climax still buzzing in his veins. He found Geralt's shirt close by and picked it up, careful not to make a show of bending down, much to Geralt's disappointment. 

"You have certainly been trying very hard, my friend. And deep, may I add." he tossed the garb to the witcher, who caught it mid-air despite of still lying on the mattress. 

"Hmmm. Is it very different? Coming with a pussy?" Geralt leaned against the headboard after he slipped his torso into the black shirt. 

"Oh quite, there is so much more fire to it; there is less of a bang, so to speak, but it spreads and buzzes deeper, also lingers longer. This experience is probably the single upside of this curse", he added casually, lying through his teeth again for what really made it better was Geralt fucking him into the mattress, or into the door, hoisted up, or pushing his thick cock down his throat or just kissing him with that positively sinful tongue.... Oh he will definitely miss the latter the most when all is said and done.... He gulped down half a cup of water that was sitting on the table, chasing those sorrowful thoughts down and away. He should stop having those thoughts about his friend outside of the actual acts and soon. He located his breeches and put them on as well unceremoniously. 

"You said something about a bath earlier. Should I ask them to bring it now? I think we are more than ripe for it." 

"Sometimes even you have excellent ideas, my friend." Geralt said snarkily. 

"Just sometimes? Well I am deeply offended." he clutched his hands over his heart dramatically. 

"Tell you what, bard." Geralt said as he stood up and made himself presentable as well. Jaskier made a point of not staring and avoiding his personal space. "You can have a bath first and you can use whichever of your fancy bath salts and oils you like so much. I won't complain a word. Will that make a good enough apology?"

He approached Jaskier, feeling the same pull of gravity that glued his eyes to him. He wanted to pass his fingers through those mottled locks, then gaze into his jewel - like orbs before hugging him tightly to his chest. He remembered his previous theory about his newfound easiness in touching Jaskier, how he might have just become part of his pack thus warranting attention and intimacy. It made so much sense! This must be the cause of all these strange inclinations.

He decided to go for a hug. To his utter surprise, Jaskier downright recoiled. His smell changed too.... Sad? Fearful? He could not pinpoint what exactly caused the sour undercurrent that made him pull back instantly from the other. 

"Don't touch me Geralt." The playful banter was gone. His voice was stern, commanding. Geralt was positively bewildered by this change in the usually handsy bard.

Jaskier had enough of the pretend gestures Geralt kept offering out of.... What exactly? Friendship? Pity? His heart could only take so much; he could not bear accepting those sweet, intimate hugs and kisses anymore, knowing they will be gone the moment the curse lifted and they were back on the Path, to their usual selves and lives. He felt his ire rising. 

"Stop being so... Kind to me. I do not need your pity touches. I know you probably offer them out of some sense of duty, but rest assured, my friend, I am coping just fine. Plus I am so supersensitive (clearly a lie, he can not get enough of physical contact, especially not from the gorgeous witcher) from all the sex, I just want to be... Left at peace. If that's fine with you. " his voice was strained and brusque at that point. 

"It is not.. ." Geralt felt too emotionally drained to explain. If Jaskier wanted him to not touch him, he would honour his wish. "Fine." Geralt felt a pang of hurt, yet kept a straight face. 

"Thank you." he all but barked. "Now I will see to that bath." He stepped towards the door. 

"Jaskier... Do you want me to leave?" 

The brunette froze in his steps. "What?" Now, he was clearly frightened. 

"I meant the room.. Give you privacy. I didn't mean... What made you think I would...." 

" Oh Geralt don't pretend you have never wanted to be rid of my annoying presence...." 

"That was.... Before. I did not know better, then. You...I...." he was at a loss for words again. "for what it's worth, I do consider you my friend. Aside from all this... Mess. Do you?" 

Jaskier’s eyes shimmered with emotion.... "I do." _And so much more.... Oh I yearn for so much more..._

He drew a sharp breath. "Pardon my harsh tone earlier. That was.... Wrong of me. And stay if you like, please. Just don't...." 

" I will leave you be. I was going to make some potions from the herbs I got from Josef anyways so I won't be in the way." 

"All right. I'm off then, friend" He grinned weakly at the witcher and exited the room. 

*~* 

Jaskier let out a moan in satisfaction as he sank down in the wooden bathtub, all the tension from his muscles seeping into the sandalwood, lavender and chamomile-scented water. Geralt, busy with his alchemy set in the other corner, candles lit so he can see better, with his back to the bard, drew a sharp breath as certain salacious images associated with Jaskier's moans assaulted his mind. He fervently hoped that the other, for one, would not keep producing such noises while bathing, secondly, would not notice how aroused he became from the smells wafting in the steam-laden air (he blamed those incredible massages with chamomile oil provided by the bard) and those delicious noises combined. Fillingless pie, what a joke; that voice was a five-course meal accompanied by the sweetest wines. 

"Okay, remember the plans for today? They are officially not happening. I am not going anywhere. You can't make me. What was it anyways, remind me? 

" You wanted to buy clothes. And I should check the notice board, look for a job.' 

" Mmmmmh no. I have so earned this and I am going to enjoy it. Clothes be damned. You want to go? 

"Hmmm?" 

"Look for a witchering job." 

"I am a witcher; that is what I do." he said matter-of-factly. 

"Suit yourself." he shrugged, and started cleaning himself thoroughly. 

Thankfully for the witcher, he stopped moaning and started humming instead. The two of them fell into a companionable almost-silence, occupied by their own tasks. 

Jaskier felt all his previous anger and angst evaporate, taking to the perfumed, humid air. Having finished scrubbing his front, he stared absent-mindedly at the swirls of steam, warm, ephemeral wisps of oranges and yellows in the candlelight rising from the surface of the bath. Maybe it will all work out fine. Maybe his heart will remain intact, along with their friendship. Maybe he will compose a dozen love songs about his White Wolf to no audience but himself, and he will perform them to the mountains and the sea when alone, save for the forces of nature. And maybe, then, just maybe, he will truly move on and fall in lust and perhaps even love, with all the beautiful people he meets wherever his feet take him, just like before this mess. 

He started washing his back, stretching, straining, sloshing the water on the floor in the process. 

"Let me." 

A soft, low rumble of a plea. A hand on his shoulder. 

He was way too placated to pick up his argument about not touching. He would allow Geralt this indiscretion, this friendly gesture (he surely meant it to be just that). He looked back and saw Geralt standing right behind him, as he guessed he was, very careful not to look at his front. 

Jaskier passed the washcloth to Geralt's hand as a token of permission, who proceeded to kneel and meticulously souse the piece of cloth in the bathwater, wring it gently then bring it to Jaskier's right shoulder. "Lean forward." 

He did, but also changed his sitting position to a kneeling one, allowing the water to caress him just below the waist, offering the taut, rippled planes of his back to Geralt's ministrations. 

Geralt had one definite yet mute reaction to that sight: 

_Fuck._

Well maybe there were two, considering the tightness of his breeches. 

Maybe he should not have offered. But here he was; he cannot back down now without humiliation. He was determined to take care of his friend, regardless of the situation in his head or down south. 

Jaskier had felt the shift in the mood; years of companionship (and several rounds of sex to boot) would do that to an otherwise observant person such as him. He was not sure he was open to sexual advances just now, but he trusted Geralt to not do anything he would not let him. 

The witcher did indeed nothing untoward except wash his back, reverently and with delicious pressure on the knotted muscles if needed, making Jaskier melt under his hand. Who the fuck was he kidding? He was ready to be taken should Geralt utter a single word in indication. 

But then.... 

"Tilt your head back. I'll wash your hair." 

Cupping his sizeable hands, the witcher poured the hot water on his scalp, minding his eyes. The bard was moaning from the tenderness and the rising arousal in his core. Then he put his sword-calloused fingers to use, untangling, massaging, drawing circles on his temples and his scalp, quite in the same fashion Jaskier took care of Geralt's mane, he noted. A natural learner, indeed. 

"Which oil do you want on your hair? There are three vials here." 

In all honesty, Jaskier could care less about the oil just now but he appreciated the attention lavished on him and managed to pick one with the least offensive smell to give a break to the witcher's keen senses. 

By the time his hair was clean and shiny, his body practically a boneless goo, the bard was positively shaking from the unaddressed tension crackling around them. He leaned back to his previous sitting position, then inhaled and exhaled thrice, to calm himself a little, before he whispered:

"Get in."

'Fuck, I thought you'd never ask." Geralt' s voice was heavy and vibrant with lust.

Jaskier dared to turn around to look straight into those amber eyes, mere inches from his cerulean orbs. 

" Scratch that. " Geralt raised an inquisitive eyebrow at that." Kiss me breathless first." 

Geralt closed the small distance , tasting Jaskier like he was the most delicious piece of honeyed pastry, adoring every square millimeter of it with lips and tongue and teeth, slowly delving deeper and deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are love.
> 
> This bath scene was a great deal inspired by (and was a final push for me to actually write it) a lovely work centered very much on a bath scene ['hold me lover (so tight I' d bruise you) '](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450522) I recommend you read it it's soft and fluffy not to mention with beautiful imagery. [I have asked and received permission from the author.]


	8. Elevation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's break this curse!

Jaskier's world had shrunk down; there was nothing but the dizzying dance of two tongues in the twin ballroom of their mouths. He had not the faintest idea how, but Geralt, graceful as a cat, managed to climb in the bathtub while not missing a single beat. Naturally, with both of them submerged at least halfway, the water level rose, the fragrant liquid sloshed and swirled, spilling right over the edge, effectively flooding the floor. They barely fit in the tub that was clearly meant for one person, Geralt on top of Jaskier, his knees now squishing the other's thighs in between, chest and pelvis flush against each other. Their arms snaked around their steam-framed forms, slithering on tiny beads of condensation shimmering in the candle light, a wet yet fiery embrace. Still they dared not part from each other save for tiny gulps of air when their lungs demanded it.

Finally, Jaskier could not bear the empty throbs of his core any more. "Get in" he repeated raspily, ever the poet. 

"Not yet." A similarly breathless reply between kisses. 

The bard keened. "Don't... tease..." 

"Mhhhhm. Stand."

" Can't. Hhhhave a witcher on top. "

Geralt backed up a little and lifted him to stand on his feet; Jaskier gave out a surprised gasp then held unto the tub's edge to keep his balance. His pubic mound, covered with wet curly hair was perfectly at the other's eye level. 

" Wanna kiss you here too." 

Jaskier, coherent speech and thought long gone, smoothly slid a leg on Geralt's shoulder as an explicit affirmative. 

The wanton display, coupled with the amazing smells, battering his senses made Geralt's head dizzy with want. He dived in as if dying of thirst, lapping and sucking at the swollen, slick folds with enthusiasm, palms cupping and fingers boring into the meat of Jaskier's firm globes and thighs. After a very short while, the brunette felt tremors running down his legs; he was already so close to his end, he barely had the willpower to push the witcher's forehead back to stop his worshipful ministrations. He whispered a weak "bed", as he sank back to the bottom of the bathtub, only to be kissed anew, now with his taste and smell added to the earthy and spicy tones of Geralt. 

"Can you get out? 

"I can try. If you... Just... Let... Go..." He didn't. 

"Please.... You might.... Make me come.... From kissing... "

" I don't think... that's possible...but that would be a sight..." 

"Fuck..." Jaskier had very vivid images crossing his mind. "Okay... I am getting to bed" the bard tore himself away from the witcher. "Wash up then follow me." he sauntered back to said piece of furniture, patting himself dry in the meantime, well aware of the smoldering glare chasing every flex of muscle. Then he set eyes on the pile of clean sheets the innkeep was kind enough to supply them (for very little coin, too) , but were yet to be changed. Well, he hadn't been one to shun any chores appointed, so he got to the task with extra flair in all his sinuous movements. Especially those involving bending down. 

Geralt was having a great time, washing himself perfunctorily as he enjoyed the show. He gave his stiff manhood a couple tentative tugs and caresses, making himself hiss in the process. He had his doubts about lasting long enough. Again. Fuck Jaskier was too good for him. Well, he will have to try nevertheless. 

As the brunette finished tucking the last corners of the sheets under the mattress, suddenly he felt a hand on his backside, slowly trailing towards his impossibly wet and sensitive pussy. He jolted in surprise, then grinned to himself. "Mmmmh. Naughty Wolf" 

He uttered in a desire-laced voice. He chased the wandering digits with the undulations of his hips, wanting all the friction those weathered warrior hands could provide on all the right places. 

"Mmmhnnn" Geralt grunted in lieu of a proper response. He passed his other hand over the pebble of nipples, pinching them just so in turns, sending waves upon waves of pleasure to the bard's already throbbing core. "On your hands and knees." 

Jaskier swore inwardly at that commanding, firm tone. Fuck, if Geralt used that voice, he would literally do anything for the witcher.

He obeyed, climbed on top of the fresh linens, his sensitive, hardened nipples brushing the material with just the right amount of roughness as he lasciviously swayed his body back an forth, presenting himself to his lover, with his ass to the ceiling, fingers dipping into his awaiting hole as if beckoning. "Claim me", he breathed. "Make me yours. Make me whole." 

That was the last straw. Geralt slipped his member in his tight heat, burying his cock to the hilt, yanking Jaskier by his waist towards himself, a penetration so forceful both of them saw stars. 

"You, have, no right, to be, this, fucking, sexy....", a vehement thrust of hips for emphasis on each word, met at halfway by the other in sync. 

Jaskier really wanted to counter the argument but all he could do was wail as the witcher pounded him into the mattress with all his might, his glutes numbing for a moment at every impact. Everything felt just right ; the angle, the thickness pushing and searing at the walls of his vagina, his own fingers playing with his clit for that extra kick.... 

And then, on an ingenious whim, Geralt decided to wet a thumb in his juices and bring it to his ass, circling the puckered little hole gently but with intent. Jaskier's breath hitched, his heart seemingly skipped a beat. "Yes, yesss.... Mmmmh...." if possible, he pushed back on Geralt even more, undulating his hips in seeking his pleasure. 

"Thought, you, would, like that...." he slowly, carefully impaled the other's ass with the digit, feeling the tightness of the rim give little by little. Jaskier could do nothing but moan and then began to scream in such a high pitch he himself would not have thought possible. All his erogenous zones attacked by the army that was the witcher, his body surrendered, his orgasm eminent. In response, said army claimed its territory: Geralt leant forward and bit down on whatever piece of skin he could reach on his back, marking him, growling a guttural "Mine".... 

They crested the wave of pleasure in perfect unison. 

Their respective screams and groans continued unabated for what seemed an eternity, their blood rushing madly, nerves alight with the burst of a thousand stars, sweat and come and slick from their bodies all blending into an essence of sex. 

They collapsed into one heap of tired limbs and aching muscles, dizzy and light in the head. Slowly, Jaskier dared open his eyes, smiling like a fool at Geralt who smiled back at him in all likeness. His heart was singing a chorus of _I love you s_ o loud and vibrant he was afraid his dear witcher, the object of his affection would hear it too. Instead of saying that, he whispered a weak "Thank you, dear." 

Geralt had a hard time deciphering the emotions caused by a tender and happiness - filled sea-blue gaze washing over his eyes, his face, his very being. All he knew that he was more than happy to see the sincere shine finally return to those pretty orbs. "You are most welcome." 

They kept staring at each other, grinning, as they came back down from their highs, until Jaskier's face contorted in pain. 

"What is it?" the witcher asked, slightly worried. 

The other, in stead of an answer, got into a fetal position, arms hugging himself, groaning, eyes shut, a terrified grimace taking over the soft features of his visage. Geralt, fully alert, sat up to assess the situation.

His heart sank.

Jaskier was bleeding; so profusely that a pool of crimson was already swelling rapidly under his bottom. 

'I am getting you to the healer. Hang on. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo it took me forever but finally here we are. How did you like it? Okay I know it is smut mostly but still.... Comment please ❤️also it is 3.50 am here but whatever I know some of you are just as impatient as I am so I had to post this.


	9. Transformations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier is turning back to his usual male form. Geralt's emotions are taking a distinct shape.
> 
> I still suck at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This Christmas, I have been gifted a wonderful illustration of (one of) my favorite scenes, by my talented friend Mandira no less! [Check out her work on IG!](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJG2USDlDpX/?igshid=56hfrxwvo4gm) I teared up when I received it. Seriously, amazing, stunning, wonderful etc. It is absolutely SFW so I had to rewrite the scene a little bit to avoid confusion but it is nothing major, mostly just dressing up Jaskier :D
> 
> ** Edit: I just wanted to thank all my readers. I had like **4600+ hits on this fic alone!** which is amazing all things considered. Your humble author is honored and so glad you enjoy reading the tales her mind spews out hahaha. Special thanks to You dear commenters here and on the fb group. You always make my heart flutter. 💖💖💖
> 
> Also I am happy I don't have to use masculine pronouns with female parts anymore. It felt weird writing them down. :D
> 
> Thirdly I got sick of them being idiots in love so expect things changing in that aspect. Originally I wanted so much angst after the transformation. There will still be some though before it's all said and done. But I stop being very mean. ❤️

Warning : mention of blood and lots of pain. Many times. Read with caution if squeamish. 

Burning. Cramping. Twisting. Ripping apart. Bleeding. Sweating.

His vision blurring from the literally gut-wrecking pain, Jaskier held onto two things: the crumpled, sweat-soaked sheets in his fists and Geralt's deep, comforting and just slightly panicked voice in his ears.

"Fuck, where are those vials? Jaskier, you with me?" He was pacing around the up, frantically looking for the medicine they were given yesterday, while putting on some clothes and grabbing that of Jaskier's as well.

A weak groan for a reply.

"Good. First, let's get you in your shirt so you won't be cold once we'll have left. Can you help me with that, Jaskier?"

"... will try..." he lifted his head with tremendous effort. Geralt managed to pull the shirt down to his neck and shoulders. As he was arranging the fabric, he noticed a slight movement on his periphery.

"Your chest.... " He looked at the mounds of flesh, frowning as he saw them tremble. "Does it hurt?"

"... No... Just a tingle... my stomach and loins, however ...fuck... So bad..." he forced out what would become his longest more or less coherent sentence that day. Geralt gently guided his hands into the arms of his shirt and was finally able to cover his chest and upper torso. Jaskier promptly curled up again in a fetal position, groaning in pain. 

"Jaskier, please, hold on just a little more. I am giving you the pain medicine as instructed, I need you to be conscious to do that. " 

" keep.. talking...." Weak sobs for words left the lips of the bard amongst groans. 

" Okay. I will get you wrapped up and bring you to Josef's place. You are bleeding.... Pretty badly. Fuck, I am so sorry, dear..." his voice hitched from regret." I've never meant to bring you horror.... There was clearly risk yet still couldn't resist... " _you_ , he almost added. He stopped in shock as his own words hit him like a brick wall. His blurry, amorphous emotions suddenly gained sharp outlines and distinct shape. And they were positively glowing warmly, too. 

He shook his head. No time to dwell on this just now; he found the small vials, uncorked one and leapt to Jaskier's side, kneeling down by his head. He ran his hand over the brunette's brow. "Fuck, you are burning up. Can you sit up? Or lift your head again at least?" 

It took all of the bard's strength to sluggishly turn to lie on his back, lift his head and support his upper body's weight on his elbow. 

"That's it, good bard..." Geralt lifted the glass to his mouth. 

However, another cramp grabbed ahold of him; his arm gave out and he collapsed on the sheets, wincing. The witcher snatched the vial away so it didn't spill. 

This won't do; Jaskier needed the medicine but it would not do any good if he choked on it. He stared down at the pain-stricken face, their gazes, one more frightened than the other, locking and holding onto each other. Geralt suddenly had an idea. 

"Open up", he brushed the dry, kiss-bruised lips with his index finger. They obeyed. "Good", he whispered encouragingly, then took the vial to his own lips, poured a small gulp of the bitter concoction in his own mouth, and gingerly slid a large hand under Jaskier's head, gently moving it toward his own face as he bent down, his mess of a hair half-curtaining them. Their lips connected; Geralt let the liquid trickle to the other's mouth at a carefully measured pace. To his great relief, Jaskier swallowed without trouble, looking at him with those ocean eyes glittering with a mix of misery and gratefulness before fluttering closed. Suddenly he felt a nigh-overwhelming desire to kiss and hug his suffering away, but quickly stifled that untoward inclination. "Good. A little more and you'll feel better," he said instead and continued to administer the medicine, one mouthful at a time. 

[Illustration](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJG2USDlDpX/?igshid=56hfrxwvo4gm)

Jaskier would have had butterflies in his stomach from the tender conscientiousness lavished upon him had said organ not been in the process of being torn and twisted to pieces, as far as he could tell. He opened his lids again and noticed that his vision had also narrowed down, the periphery a black blur, his only lifeline a pair of amber eyes and reddened lips with a bitter taste, promising reprieve.

"I'mma pass out..." a barely audible sigh. " Don't... Leave me...." a feverish hand grasping for another. Fingers lacing together. Geralt gave them a careful squeeze in lieu of a promise he had no courage to profess with words. 

"It's the blood loss. Keep fighting, Jaskier. Just until we get you covered up so we can leave ..." he disentangled his digits with a parting caress on the way-too-hot skin. 

He arranged the bloodied sheet around Jaskier's midsection in a bandage-like fashion so it would not fall off, then grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed to fastidiously wrap Jaskier in it, the bard helping as much as he could, which was not a lot, but the witcher's strength and dexterity more than made up for it. Once he was sufficiently enveloped to protect his body from the cold and prying eyes alike, Geralt picked him up gingerly, his left arm under his knees, his right under the neck, supporting his head. "Can you wrap your arms around me? I can go faster that way." 

Jaskier raised his arms, snaking them around Geralt's torso tentatively, but they felt like lead bars. His muscles gave out after three seconds, falling back by his side. He let out another series of whimpers." Sorry... Can't... "

" Sash. It's okay... Just snuggle up. We'll get there soon enough either way" ; after a moment's hesitation, he placed a small kiss on the feverish brow of the brunette." You can let go. I got you." 

Jaskier relaxed against his chest. "Thank you Geralt...", he breathed and eventually blacked out as the witcher carried him through the door, then out the inn to the cold night of spring, much to the shock of patrons and personnel alike, but his growling stare was enough to deter any nosy strangers.

The witcher burst through Josef's door, crying out for the healer. Not waiting for a reply, he headed straight to the exam room. Josef was already there, working at his desk by candles and lanterns illuminating the room quite brightly, several books open in front of him. The dark-skinned man's eyes went wide as he took in the pair. He ran to the washbasin to scrub his hands. "Table!" he instructed Geralt. "Did you give him the medicine?" 

"Yes. He passed out shortly after." 

"Good. It's better he is out; less pain. His fever should subside too." 

Elisa appeared in the room just as the bard was laid on the exam table, a tiger's eye amulet in hand. 

"Let me put this on him." 

They uncovered Jaskier. Elisa applied the amulet. Geralt winced at the sight; there was so much blood, almost the whole sheet was crimson. 

Josef touched the makeshift bandage, testing how much it soaked through and hummed. "He lost a lot of blood. But fret not, he will live. I've seen much worse. Let me examine his groin."

Geralt stepped back, allowing the healer and sorceress do their work. He started pacing nervously, suddenly not having anything to do. 

" You can put some cold dressings on his forehead, Geralt, help break his fever. Then hold his hand maybe? The clothes you can use are in the cabinet next to my desk. You've seen where the water is." Josef told Geralt, knowing fully how he needed to be occupied and feel useful. 

The witcher did as was told wordlessly, patting the strangely impassive face of his usually exuberant friend, no, lover... fuck, after the day's events he just couldn't call him anything else. He had just marked him in passion ; what sort of friends did that? He mused and caressed a lifeless limb, drawing patterns on the skin; he was glad to have found it a tad bit cooler than before. " The fever seems to be breaking" he uttered. 

"As it should. I had faith in my concoction. And him." Josef added. 

"He is pretty persistent." Geralt chuckled lightly, remembering how the bard never wavered in his determination to follow him on his Path despite his attempts to deter him or whatever horrors befell them. 

"And he is now indeed a hundred percent male." Elisa declared as she hovered her hands above Jaskier's midsection. However, her smile faltered. "Oh." 

"What is it?" Geralt's heart jumped. 

"I... Am not sure.... There is... Magic inside of him still, though infinitesimal,as if it was absorbed; it is quite localised.... I would guess it is... you in him." 

"Fuck. The mutagens." Geralt had flashbacks from his Trials. The pain... All the screams... The smell of death.... "Is he... Still in pain? Is he in danger? " he nearly screamed, distraught.

"I can't tell. He seems at rest though; he is yet to come to, but his body and mind are calm. We shall see if there is anything amiss only with time." 

"Are his organs... Intact? Normal?" 

"Yes, I would say so. Standard male parts, I'd say more on the gifted side than not." Elisa grinned. Geralt rolled his eyes, embarrassed. Josef shot her a disapproving glance, too. "I did not need to know that" Geralt winced, relief washing over him nevertheless. Jaskier was back to his original form. 

"Sorry for my indiscretion" she excused herself, rearranging her features to an impassioned smile. "That was very unprofessional of me. I can be too blunt. At times." 

"It's all right. I have seen him naked before. We have been travel companions for a long time, on and off. It's just.... Different now." he ventured shyly, sighing, not stopping the caresses on Jaskier's hand, staring at his beautiful lover fondly. Josef and Elisa shared a look. 

"Do go on." Josef encouraged as he covered up the bard with a sheet of his own, folding the blanket from the inn and putting it on a shelf close by. 

"I am having.... Feelings. And it's not just lust... There is a needy quality to it."

Josef had the hardest time not letting his inner grin escape. He could be a bit more reserved than Elisa when he wanted. 

"That sounds very much like a certain strong emotion to me." 

"I am aware of it. But need is not something us witchers supposed to harbor. It is better if we don't need anyone, and have no-one that needs us." 

" That is utter bullshit. What idiotic moron would say that? Is it something you learned during training? Like a proverb or something?" Josef was ranting as he continued checking on Jaskier." You are people; mutated, yes. But quintessentially human in your soul. Tell me Geralt. During your long life, how many situations and/or people can you remember when you were needed or when you needed someone? And how did it work out for everyone? Accidents and magical involvement do not count as negative outcome on their own. " he stopped his ministrations and stood at Jaskier's leg, arms folded, looking at Geralt, challenging him. Elisa came to his side, just barely brushing against the healer with her side, an intimate but discreet pose. 

Geralt began to search his memory. He was thinking hard.... His mother; then his new family, his pack; fellow witchers, the humans.... Contracts...Mousesack...Yennefer.... Jaskier, a bright, shining light amongst all ... He finally answered : "The average is... not so terrible. "

" There you are. We are living in a world, a society where all our lives are interconnected ; bad things happen and there are bad people, yes; but not needing anyone? Impossible. And even more so when these ties are made of love. I am not saying romantic love, mind you, but that too. So please forget your weird notions about need. Or at least revise them. For your own sake." Josef smiled his warmest smiles, his chocolate eyes glinting in the candlelight. 

" And his", Elisa added tentatively. 

"I suppose what we have with Jaskier is.... Something special." he smiled at him in clear adoration, his hands never leaving the other's. "We did not have a great start, but he grew on me. It was an interesting comradery before this mess, we had a good dynamic, some fights too, why he can be downright annoying and a braggart.... And yet Jaskier is... Goodness he is pulling me towards him now, at all times; I can't keep my eyes off him anymore. And it's not that I desire his body, to lay with him. Well that is there too, obviously. Especially after this day.... But it's much more. I want him to smile, to have that shimmer of happiness in his eyes, at all times...Keep him safe, keep him in my arms...and it feels good but somehow it makes me so weak, frankly it's terrifying a little", he sighed, wistful and defeated. He licked his lips; his mouth went dry; he rarely spoke this much at once. 

Josef softly uttered his reply:

" Congratulations. You are undeniably in love. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good job Geralt, coming to terms with your feelings and putting them into words. Netflix! Geralt, screenwriters and Mr. Cavill, take note! and you are welcome :D
> 
> Just kidding of course I could never write an actual TV-worthy script. Not yet at least. :D


	10. Finally Yours, Finally Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier wakes after his transformation. What has changed and how? Find out in this monster of a chapter :) 4k words oh my.

It was the voices that first broke through the pain- and drug-induced haze of Jaskier's mind. Birds chirping, people hollering, talking and laughing, carts rolling, horses clapping their hooves on the cold and hard spring streets, the commotion of market day reduced to a murmur by the walls and curtains of the room.

Then came the slightly numbing warm pressure on his left hand and arm. Was he somehow injured there too? Fortunately he did not have to panic about the state of his limb as the soft gold shafts of light of the morning sun caressed his yet closed eyelids. He blinked them open to assess the hand situation first. His heart almost lept and melted simultaneously at the sight of Geralt's arms holding onto his, the witcher clearly in some shallow stage of sleep as evidenced by the twitching of his features, kneeling by his (very comfortable but unfamiliar) bed, head resting on top of the white covers, his wild ashen mane half covering his face. Lost in admiring his witcher's sunbeam - striped, glowing form framed by the various whites and off-whites of the room, the memories slowly creeped back to his mind, weaving a story in reverse order. Him, in Geralt's arms, feeling woozy yet safe; the bitter taste of medicine administered by a worrisome witcher's mouth; the constriction and the searing pain in his abdomen and groin....The afterglow of sex... The immense pleasure of their vigorous coupling...Geralt's adoring, lust-filled glances meant only for him.... 

Thinking of sex... Jaskier looked down at himself. His old nightshirt. He peeked down the opening of the garment to find his old, as in original, flat breasts. Or rather, pectorals. Still hairless, but whatever ; it will probably grow back. And daring to peek even further, between his legs.... Oh thank all the Gods in heaven, his penis, resting comfortably on a nest of pubes as if nothing happened. He cupped himself lightly with his free hand. Everything was there; everything was familiar; the skin felt a bit new, stretched and quite sensitive as if it was a freshly healed wound (that was probably not far from the truth with all the blood he remembered seeing), but other than that, all felt to be back in order. The curse was broken. Gone for good. 

Am immense wave of relief washed over him, followed immediately by the cold wave of worry and possible heartbreak. What would become of his witcher and him? Were they back to being friends? Could they, though? A flashback of Geralt, buried in his cursed pussy, balls deep, his fingers on and goodness, in his bottom, teeth biting his back, tearing skin, an almost inaudible, deep growl of "mine".... He touched the skin on his back; there was indeed a bruise and it stang just a little. It was a good pain, somehow. He was marked; claimed by the one he loved. Did it mean the same to the witcher? And did he mean it in that fashion, or was his marking merely an act in the heat of the moment? As good as he had become at reading Geralt, the man was still very much a mystery, the working of his tortured yet noble mind in many ways dissimilar to the average human's. Jaskier's emphatic skills and artistic faculties, while certainly of great help in ascertaining the other's rarely outspoken feelings, could only stretch so far. He sighed deeply. He was way too tired and weak to ponder those questions. He just wanted to rest and maybe get comforted. Oh and maybe to know where (and when?) he was. He decided to pry his hand from under Geralt hoping that would wake him.

"Rise and shine" a somewhat hoarse, yet dearly missed voice reverberating in Geralt's ear. Long, nimble fingers caressing his jaw (Jaskier just couldn't resist the gentle gesture). Geralt blinked, his gaze meeting Jaskier's. For one fleeting golden-white moment, their world comprised of nothing but each other. Geralt smiled, or rather beamed at Jaskier, an affectionate gaze which he had never been the object of. The brunette, warm and floaty inside, smiled back weakly. 

"How are you feeling? " Geralt broke the silence, grabbing the other's hand lightly with his own. However, all Jaskier heard, as he translated his witcher's words and gestures, was "I love you". His heart felt like bursting under the open smile radiating from other man's face. He had the sudden inclination to quip 'who are you and what have you done to my grumpy witcher?' but thought better of it. He intended to savour every moment of this tender, blossoming connection (relationship? he was reluctant to refer to it as such just yet) and not break the mood with jest. 

"Weak but whole. Thirsty." Without further ado, Geralt handed him a glass of water that sat on the end table. He sat up, rearranged his pillow behind him so his back was supported and comfortable against the headboard before accepting the water, then drank it in careful gulps.

"Where are we?" he asked after putting down the glass. 

"Josef's guest room. I brought our packs from the inn. Checked out from the room; Josef insisted. Your lute is right there", Geralt pointed at a dresser. Jaskier's eyes lit up at the sight of his beloved instrument. 

"Thank you, dear. How long..." 

"You were out for two nights. Your fever broke and you seemed to be at peace but then you started getting convulsions just before last dawn; the fever went up again as the medicine wore off. Josef and Elisa... They did everything they could to help you with the whole... Process... Around noon, finally you stopped shaking and the fever went down for good. You never fully woke though; but after, you seemed to be at rest. " Geralt winced and frowned, clearly upset by the recounting. Jaskier clasped his right hand over his in a calming manner; he couldn't help but feel happy about how much he obviously mattered to his Wolf, however he hated seeing him this out of sorts. "They said that you will surely be all right and it was the magic.... My body's magic in interference with the sorceress's magic wreaking some havoc inside you with addition to your organs changing back. Jaskier I was so worried... Losing or maiming you despite my best intentions, I' d never... " The witcher squeezed his hand gently, distraught with the memories. "Elisa was beside herself too, blaming herself for not being able to prevent this, because of her incorrect diagnosis; she was in a frenzy... 

"Yennefer of Vengerberg-level? "

"Not quite, but close enough. Was less terrifying, for me at least, but Josef seriously worried about her, he had never seen her use that much power. Fuck, Jaskier, do not ever do this to me again." 

"Do what?" Jaskier really did not understand, having woken up after apparently one and a half day his brain was a little slow. 

"Like fucking someone and getting in mortal peril as a result." 

"Oh dear heart... I think I can promise not to do that. In fact I am not sure I want to be fucking anyone.... " Jaskier trailed off and flashed his flirtiest smile considering his sorry state. Geralt suddenly became aware of the implications of his words. 

"That's not what... "

"Was it not? What did you mean then?" Jaskier insisted. 

Geralt sighed, exasperated. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Oh but you know why. Because I 'm a menace. Your menace, specifically", he tried with bravado, but by the end of his last sentence, he felt a little dizzy. Not to mention exhausted. He had to close his eyes and lay back on his pillow. " I am sorry, Geralt. You are right. This is so not the time for that conversation. Neither for bratty banter. I have no idea why I'm doing this either. You probably have been by my side through the whole ordeal too, holding my hand. I should be grateful. I am. I am just so used to reverting to my loud bratty persona when I'm feeling weak and vulnerable on the inside."

"Hmmm. I did not know you did that."

"Fuck, Geralt I do that, well, not all the time, but often enough. Case in point, when I asked for your declaration of friendship in exchange for my newfound virginity?"

"That was.... an act?" Geralt could not believe his ears. His chatty friend, seemingly with his heart on his sleeve, concealing his deepest, true feelings. They were more alike than it first appeared...instead of silence, the bard coped with.... Talking even more. Made sense. How did he not notice? Ah yes, he was usually busy being annoyed. 

"Geralt, you just offered sex to me after me pining after you practically half my life. Of course it was. Pretty good one too; it took the edge of the situation off, didn't it?

"You did not want my friendship, then?" Geralt was confused. 

"Oh no no no. I did. I do. I don't lie deliberately when putting on an act. But... I wanted so much more darling... I have buried that desire so deep in my soul during the years, because I have never hoped it would ever be reciprocated; except for in my dreams. Moreover, we did become good companions and friends, after all, so I would not dare want more from you. It was enough, believe me when I say it, please. Up until.... It wasn't. Until... " Jaskier felt weak again, but in soul not in body. He cursed his running mouth.... It did turn into that conversation after all, didn't it. Shit. He started licking and chewing his lips nervously. 

"Until we made love in the dawn?" Geralt did not fail to notice Jaskier's anxiety; his gaze was fixed on those slightly chapped lips. The harbingers of so much music, so much beauty, so much pleasure. He shifted towards them, his body moving on its own. 

"Is that what it was? For you?" More fidgeting. Blue eyes widening in astonishment, shining with hope. Geralt let himself be lost in those azure pools while he moved even closer to Jaskier's face. 

"Jaskier... " hands took to the air simultaneously, gracefully like that of dancers, landing on a sickly yet flushed cheek and matted white locks, respectively. 

"Geralt?" Jaskier was lost in turn in gold pools, himself reflected in their depths. 

"Just let me kiss you." Their mouths were so close they breathed in each other. 

"Yes please..." The faintest whisper of affirmation. 

It was a feather of a kiss, a brushing of lips, short yet honey-sweet, born of tender love which was unspoken yet already unchained, a touch of hope come true. 

"Oh dearest... Could you... Just hold me in your arms? Please? I'm afraid I'm way too exhausted to do anything but sleep." Jaskier pleaded weakly after they parted. 

Geralt wordlessly climbed on top of the covers, situating himself behind Jaskier, his lover between his legs, with his back to his own chest, slightly slouched so his head rested just above the witcher's heart. Geralt put his arms around him and deeply inhaled the brunette's scent as he snuffed that sweet spot where his neck met his shoulder, sending all kinds of shivers down Jaskier's spine. 

"Mmmmhhmmm. You smell... Like yourself again." Geralt kept it to himself that he actually smelt better than ever, with warm and sweet undertones that did curious things to his heart. 

"Is it nice?" the bard's eyes were heavy-lidded; the familiar warmth of the other, coupled with the new but most welcome feeling of being completely surrounded, kept safe ; not to mention the slow but strong heartbeat vibrating in his very bones slowly pulled his fragile body to the inviting arms of sleep. 

"Mmmmmmh." 

"Good." With that, Jaskier drifted back to sleep. 

* * *

Not long after, the door softly opened, Josef's narrow but jovial face peeking in. "Is he asleep?" A breath of a question. Geralt nodded in affirmation. The healer stepped inside as quietly as possible. He checked on the sleeping bard, careful not to disturb his sleep. 

"Good. He needs all the rest he can get. I heard you two talking before, but didn't want to interrupt. I assume you have finally managed to communicate your feelings to each other. 

"More or less. We did kiss. Quite... Innocently, don't worry."

"Oh that is wonderful! He did kiss back, right? Wait, what am I saying, he must have as he is sleeping in your arms. That's more than fine. Cuddling and kissing don't hurt, quite the opposite. Now is not the time for earth-shattering.... confessions or gestures" he smiled wickedly. "You two should keep things gentle for a couple days. I don't like his pulse, frankly. Unfortunately Elisa is not available...." his face turned into a worried frown. 

" Is she all right? "

" She still needs recuperating. But she will be, eventually. She promised to come check on him when she got better. In the meantime, you are free to come and go as you wish. If you wish to stay by Master Jaskier's side, you are more than welcome to that too. There is food in the kitchen for both of you. Can you make sure he eats? I have other patients to attend to in town."

"I will. Thank you. For everything. Just tell me what I can do in exchange. I don't expect you to provide us with everything for free. "

"Well if you insist...I take you can hunt game as well as monsters?" 

"That I can do. Roach needs the exercise as well. I will set out when Jaskier gets a little stronger. "

"Whenever. Certainly, you should not leave your love's side just now." Geralt's heart lept at hearing the L-word out loud. Somehow it was both fitting and frightening. 

"Pardon my bluntness."Josef clearly noticed the slight hitch in his breath. "Frankly, I am just happy for you; as I mentioned before, I am quite an admirer of Master Jaskier. Ah, he plays on my heartstrings, his words speaking to me on so many levels! Any time I had the chance to listen to his ballads and songs about... Well about you, his White Wolf; I could not help myself, my soul ached with him for his unrequited, deep yearning for his hero. I figured even those with a female third person in the lyrics were mostly about you as well. You must have noticed."( No, Geralt did not notice ; as Jaskier had more than enough female lovers and muses in his life, he did not ever pondered on the words the troubadour sang; he just enjoyed his singing, most of the time not even admitting to that... Fuck, he was an idiot, wasn't he, he scolded himself. For all his witcher senses he did not notice so many things for so long....)

"Hmmm." He was truly at loss for words. 

"Anyway it's wonderful that he finally found his way to your heart, however perilous and curious that road have been. Now if you excuse me, I'll be on my way. I will be back around noon. Make sure you get some rest too; we had a tough couple of days behind us."

"Will do."

Josef left the witcher with a lap and his mind full of his bard. 

* * *

It was past noon when Jaskier woke up again, feeling well-rested and positively famished. His stirring disturbed the light meditation Geralt fell into.

"You awake, Geralt? " A tender caress on the witcher's arms. Geralt hugged and kissed him on the cheek in lieu of a verbal reply; as a result of Josef's mind-opening monologue, meditation or not, his head was still full of the bard's songs, certain lines of love poetry scorching his heart in an accusation of neglect. He intended to make up for all the times he shunned, dismissed or just simply could not care less about Jaskier's art and the feelings he inundated it with. He would now give all his attention, praise and physical acts of adoration his sweet songbird deserved and craved. 

Jaskier had no qualms about such kisses and hugs chasing away the last remnants of sleep. He couldn't get enough of Geralt being so soft, open and caring ; characteristics he had long known the witcher to possess, just damn reluctant and guarded to show off. And he got those guards to lower. His heart swelled both with the pride and his love. And his stomach grumbled with hunger. 

"As much as I hate to stop you, darling, I would really like to have something in my stomach."

"There is food in the kitchen for us." Two more kisses on the base of his neck, then Geralt released him from his hold. 

"Great. Show me the way." Jaskier scooted to the end of the bed. 

"Can you get up?" 

"I am not sure, I just got it back in a pretty bloody ordeal..." 

Geralt just shook his head, smiling. "As in standing up, idiot." 

"Do not fret, I know what you meant. Let me be my witty self a little bit, please? And it's my idiot, if you must refer to me in such a way, I insist." 

"My beautiful disaster, indeed." 

"Oooh, I like that. Since when are you such a poet, Geralt?" 

"It must have rubbed off on me, spending all that time with a master bard spewing poetry at all hours when awake ." 

"And not to mention the times when asleep." 

"Right." As they bantered, Geralt got out of the bed and stood on Jaskier’s right, offering his hand. Jaskier took it without further ado. He pulled himself to his feet, keeping his balance with the helping hand; his limbs were slightly wobbly but kept his weight. 

"Lean on me", the white-haired man offered and Jaskier grasped the scarred piece of art that was the witcher's fight-hardened naked lower arm. 

Thusly they walked to the kitchen, where they found a cauldron of hearty soup full of meat and vegetables, along with bread, cheese and some cured meat at the sturdy walnut kitchen table. Geralt literally fussed over Jaskier, serving their lunch efficiently, insisting he stayed in his chair. The bard did not mind; he did feel out of it, having not eaten in days. By the time they were both seated with a heap of delicious-smelling food in front of them, he was salivating. "Thank you", he managed to show a modicum of decorum, and digged in.

The pair ate in silence at the opposite sides of the table, the only sounds being their spoons clinking and the occasional delighted moans from Jaskier, which effectively had Geralt's skin swarming with goosebumps and his head with steamy memories. He willed those thoughts away. 

"I know it must be my famished state making me say it, but this has been the best meal I have had in months." Jaskier raved above his empty plates, his belly warm and full with nutritious food, mind content. 

"It was a tasty soup." 

"Tasty? That is an understatement my dear witcher." He looked directly in Geralt's eyes. His gaze was met with an open, honest smile bordering on adoring in quality. He could very well get used to this new Geralt, he thought, not letting his eyes wander from the amber orbs and smiled back. 

Suddenly, Geralt's brow wrinkled in a frown, his face visibly in shock. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Your eyes." A barest hint of fear. Coming from a witcher, the tone of the words made Jaskier panic. 

"What about them?" 

Geralt leaned across the table. "They are different. Did they hurt? During your transformation? " 

"Not especially, no; although thankfully I don't remember much." 

"Let's find a mirror. You have to see it yourself." 

"Should I panic? Because your voice says that I should." 

"Sorry about it. I will explain. If it's not painful I suppose you should not be panicking." 

"There was a mirror on the dresser, close to my lute. Let's go back to the room." Jaskier suggested. 

They hurried back. Geralt sat him down on the edge of the bed, then pulled the curtains open so the bright spring afternoon flooded them. Jaskier blinked hard at the sudden attack on his pupils. 

"Sorry.... Here. Tell me what you see." 

Jaskier grabbed the mirror handed to him. He closed his eyes, angled the mirror as best as he could then opened them again. 

"Fuck." 

"Tell me, Jaskier. Tell me I am not imagining it." He sat next to him, afraid his legs will give out. 

"You aren't, dear heart. The irises seem to have a ring of gold speckles on their outer rim. Like a ring of sand. Or amber."

Geralt trembled. "Amber. Exactly." 

Jaskier put down the mirror in his lap lest he dropped it. His mind slowly put the puzzle together. Amber flecks.... Magic.... His witcher lover spilling his seed inside him... 

Geralt was having the worst flashbacks, both from his Trials and the previous days. He willed his breathing calm but it wasn't enough. He started shaking again. 

"Geralt.... Are you all right? I need you to calm down for me. I'm here. I am whole, living, breathing. I am not in danger, not in pain. You are not in danger. It's memories you are seeing, dearest. Come back to me, please." Jaskier tried his best to soothe him, speaking reassuringly, almost singing, his hand on the other's, squeezing gently but firmly. Slowly, the tremors ceased, and his breathing did calm down. 

Suddenly, Geralt had the strongest urge to kill the witch that cursed Jaskier. Only he had no means to find her. Oh, but he could track her down. He can go to the venue of that ball. Or maybe even Yennefer. Ask her to find that evil wench that hurt his bard for what? A fleeting affair, a fuck in the hallways? She will pay for her monstrous vengeance. With her blood. 

"Geralt? " Jaskier interrupted his brooding with his sweet voice and caresses on his cheek. 

"Yes", he leaned into the touch, grounding himself in the presence of Jaskier. 

"No, you are not killing anyone. I know that look. Stop thinking about murdering that witch. It doesn't matter if she lives or dies; it's all done; there is nothing we can do about it anymore. And remember? We did break her curse." 

"But at what price?" 

"Geralt, it's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore. I survived. It wasn't like... Well, I can't exactly imagine what you went through when your eyes changed.... But I am fine. There was pain, and blood, but I had you with me, along with Josef and Elisa. It's okay now. This is just a side effect, most likely. The magic of yours and the magic of hers creating this.... anomaly. "

"That is a permanent mark, Jaskier. It means you will never be the same as before. "

" That much is true. But I will never be the same anyways, having been through all this mess. And if you look at it differently, this change marks me yours on a level we could have never even dreamed of. Besides, it looks pretty." He looked at his eyes in the mirror again." It reminds me of the coast; the blues of the ocean with the gold of the sand and the sun....

" You like it. You find it beautiful." 

"It has come from you, dear. How could I find it anything but?" 

Geralt looked in his eyes again. His mark on him... His possessive side did find this... Maybe not so terrible an outcome. Suddenly he had another thought. 

"Hair." 

"What?" 

"Your hair. Did that change too? What about... Your.... Mortality?" He had had the fear of losing Jaskier simply because he was human, thus short lived, in the darkest corner of his mind for a long time now. He had not wanted to discuss it yet with his lover, but now.... 

Jaskier’s eyes widened immeasurably." What are you suggesting, Geralt? That I may have gained.... A longer life? Through magic?" 

"Yes, that is a possibility. But we have no means of ascertaining that. However, Elisa has, probably. "

"Oh sweet Melitele. Geralt that could mean having each other for... Decades? Even a century? "

"Jaskier, we know nothing for certain. Do not get your hopes up in vain. But... I do like the idea of not losing you to old age in two or three decades. This has been bothering me for a while.... Even when we were just friends, actually."

Both fell silent after this. Jaskier ran his hands through his locks. 

"You can check my hair, though. If you'd like." 

"All right. Come here, beautiful." Geralt moved back on the bed and beckoned to the other to situate himself between his legs similarly to their sleeping position. 

"Not disaster? "

"No. Just beautiful. "

Geralt combed his hair with careful fingers, examining the soft brown locks, nearly hair by hair. 

It did not take long for him to find what he was looking for. 

"Your left temple. Look in the mirror. "

"No way! Wait, I don't see anything."

"By the scalp."

Jaskier examined his head again. And there it was; a thin strand of white baby hairs, yet to thicken and grow to normal length,just above his temple. 

"I had never thought I'd be this happy to see white hair."

Geralt smiled and planted a soft kiss on his head. Jaskier turned around, his hand on Geralt's stubbled cheek. 

"Yours."

"Mine."

Their lips crossed the small distance between them in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have worked all week on this. You are welcome. Leave comments and kudos please.  
> As I promised I left the angst mostly. Hope you liked the fluff for a change.


	11. It all comes down to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear this started out as a smutty chapter. Then these soft, besotted darlings thought otherwise.

Three days passed with lazy lute-playing between naps, nutritius meals from the game Geralt managed to bring back on his hunting trips and of course ample make-out sessions that gradually grew more and more impatient. What started as gentle, sweet cuddles and short kisses on face and mouth, Jaskier losing his breath and getting dizzy only after five minutes or so, were by this time bordering on animalistic rutting, hands, lips, tongue exploring every inch of skin, and (still clothed) cocks grinding against each other, both of them keening with the gut-coiling pleasure of it all.

"Fuck Jaskier, I need you in me. Now." Geralt practically whimpered against Jaskier's most sensitive spot on his neck as he straddled his lover who was in his now usual position, back and head resting against the headboard with a pillow between his body and the wood for comfort. It was late, the only light a solitary candle on the end table, providing an intimate atmosphere. 

"Gods, Geralt" eyes wide from shock and desire he breathed, "you can't just say that, fuuuuckhnn" his words slipping into a moan as strong hands very assertively groped his length through fabric. 

" You always insist I use my words. Here you go. I. Want. This. Inside. Me." More rutting of hips. Jaskier had the hardest time keeping it together. 

" Ohhh good use of language, yes...." Geralt resumed licking patterns from his collarbone to his ear ,"it's just.... We never actually.... Discussed the.... Whats and hows. .. It was evident with me cursed but..." 

Geralt sensed the discomfort in him immediately. He stopped his erotic assault and plopped down on Jaskier's right, panting, keeping one hand entwined with him. 

" Sorry. You got me carried away. You're right we should discuss this... Talk to me, beautiful."

" Okay, first, I will never get enough of that endearment." 

"'Tis the truth." 

" Even without tits and pussy? " A wavering in the bard's voice. 

" You are worried I wouldn't find you fuckable like this." It wasn't a question, yet Jaskier nodded in assent." We have been making out for three days and nights straight, Jaskier. I have been achingly hard for most of that time. I think it is a pretty good indication to the contrary. What is it you want me to say?" 

Jaskier drew a deep breath. 

" Have you been with a male lover before? " Geralt suspected this question to come up eventually. 

" Yes, I have. Not often, and it has been a while, but I am familiar with the mechanics. True, as you have noticed, I usually prefer the company of women. And if you want to know what I felt during your cursed days... 

" Yes, I do. "

" First, that pussy made me wild with lust. Just your smell when you examined it for the first time, goodness Jaskier, I could hardly keep it together. I also thought that it was just standard male reaction to a female smell, just biology. But then... believe me when I say so, it was you I made love to, it was you I wanted to and did share my pleasure.

Our first time, I almost went mad not being able to kiss you. I didn't know why it was missing so, but now I do. When we finally did kiss, it was us, you and me, it had nothing to do with the curse. Then all the hmmm.... experiments we did, fuck, you worked me so well, the way we moved against and with each other, I could only wonder how stunning a lover you would be with the anatomy you are used to. Then, having spent almost all day fucking, I took one look at your naked back in the bathtub and I grew hard again so yes, I want you, Jaskier. I want your lips, your hands, your cock. Whatever you are willing to give me, I'll gladly take. And give you myself in return, whatever part of me you desire to have. I need you and I need you to need me."

" Dearest you do know what to say sometimes... " Jaskier was overwhelmed by the other's speech and the way it made him feel as if floating mid-air. He couldn't help but kiss Geralt deeply in response, mumbling a weak "need you, too" into his mouth. 

"Will you have me, then?" They parted, serious but warm gazes meeting. 

"I have to ask... Have you had others take you like that, dear heart?" 

"Yes. One I would trust with not just my pleasure but my very life, like I trust you. I don't want to make light of this, beautiful. It's not just about... Needing to scratch an itch." 

"No, it isn't. With you it is not just fun anymore, well that too, don't get me wrong, you make my blood boil with desire but that is not the only thing ... fuck. I can't ..." his voice hitched. Geralt shifted position, sitting, legs crossed, with his back to the edge of the bed. Jaskier also turned to face him and crossed his legs. Their hands reached for the others' lest they drowned in a sea of emotions. 

" Say it Jaskier. I know you've been meaning to." 

"It is, no, we are so new, I don't want to.... Not yet." 

"We are not that new, friend. It's just... more. Why are you afraid?" 

"Am I?" His voice broke, grew thin. 

"You are shaking, darling. Want me to say it first?" 

"Would you?" 

"Jaskier. I was ready to say it the moment you woke up three days ago." 

"Then tell me. Be bold for me, my witcher, my hero, my muse, my everything." Jaskier was on the verge of crying, his heart about to erupt in fireworks. It was surreal. 

" I love you." Simple, matter-of-fact, real. 

Jaskier shuddered. "Again." As if his ears had deceived him. 

Geralt chuckled lightly, then his lips curled into a smile that burnt itself into the other's heart for eternity. "I love you, Jaskier. "

"I love you too, Geralt."

It was Geralt's turn to shiver. 

Two pairs of eyes, two unwavering gazes, two pairs of hands clinging to each other. Neither dared to move lest the liquid gold castle that they found themselves in shattered. 

Then Jaskier licked his parched lips inadvertently.

The castle didn't shatter - it exploded into a mess of tangled limbs, a blur of devouring, hungry mouths feeding on kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like this confession? It took me by surprise I stg I wanted them having sex. Ah well there is always next chapter. I want it to be the last though. Please please feed me comments and kudos I need them to write an inspired ending :)


	12. The Final Frontier (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are still some boundaries to cross before saying goodbye to this fic. And some beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers, I declare this monster of a chapter to be the last. Thus, my longest work ever/so far is officially finished. What started as a fun idea with a couple plot milestones had grown (lengthwise) into a small book, the characters taking the lead sometimes and making me write stuff that made me laugh, made me grin, made me awww and made me hot. It is an explicit work so yeah :D. I have grown as a writer (I hope you noticed), having learnt so much in the process, about writing and about myself too. And I had so much fun writing, it really became an obsession.  
> I was moved and inspired by all your reactions and kind comments here and in the Geraskier fb group, I am not saying names, you know who you are, lovelies. I especially thank all the subscribers, I feel honored that this many people deemed my underrehearsed style and storytelling worthy to follow.  
> This is kind of an open-ended story and it could have ended any which way up to like a couple hours before typing the final lines. I could have put in Yen and Ciri too, but decided not to, with wanting to close this project and with well, how things turned out. They made me put all the naughty and all the fluff and feels into this final installment.  
> Enjoy!

"Make love to me, Jaskier."

A ragged plea whispered, mouth against mouth between gentle meetings of lips. They were both naked, clothes lost somewhere on and around the bed in crumpled heaps. The bard's legs and arms entangled with his witcher lover's, half under that scar-ravaged, in every respect hot body, both of them were aching and striving for the most skin-to-skin contact, frotting in sheer ecstasy. Jaskier felt wound up like a string, ready to snap any moment, his whole lower body zinging with desire. If this continues.... 

"Roll over, darling." 

Geralt did. Jaskier kneeled back, gathering himself, panting hard, eyes shut, his cock twitching and straining against the pleasure trail on his lower abdomen, painting glistening spots with the pearly fluid leaking from it. He squeezed on the base, hard, bordering on painful.

Geralt lifted his head and drank in the sight. Finally he could really see Jaskier as he was, under the frilly, fancy garments, his body in all its bare, aroused and masculine glory. Jaskier looked him in the eye as he noticed him staring. 

"Like what you see?" 

"You're perfect. I need you so much, beautiful, come back..." 

"I need you too, just... Give me a moment. Or we won't get to that kind of lovemaking tonight. Also, I can't see you properly", he added, squinting and tilting his head to the right. "We need more candles." With that, he got off the bed, went to the dresser, making sure he made a good show of it as he felt Geralt's hungry gaze upon him.

He rummaged in the top drawer and found two candles with their ceramic holders. He set them up on the nightstand and lit them with the one already there. Satisfied with the level of brightness, Jaskier turned and raked his eyes over the witcher's resting body, now a glowing golden bronze illuminated by the flames, laid out for him all glorious, flushed and sweaty, his pretty shaft hard and throbbing with need; need for him. Above all, what truly captured his attention was his eyes that shone with so much open love and desire that he was still not used to, and his heart somehow clenched and burst simultaneously.

"Much better. Now I can properly feast my eyes upon you, gorgeous." He got back to his previous position, kneeling by the feet of the witcher. "Gods , I just want to worship you. No, don't you dare start your self-deprecating. I will not allow for it, lover", and starting from the ankles, slowly moving upward, began caressing and peppering soft kisses on every scar and every sensitive spot on his lover's skin, praising him in a soft voice, barely audible but to Geralt's keen ears.

"Do you really know what I see when I look at these? Not simply a story to retell in epics, to thrill an audience, about a silver sword beheading ugly monsters... I see your life in them. Your survival, your victory, yes, but so much more. I see when you prepare for battle, don your armour, assess your potions and weapons. Drink those vile concoctions, poisoning yourself to gain advantage over your foes. All unselfishly, not a care for your own health, needs or wants. I see you rage, I see you hurt, bleeding, bathed in acid, guts, mud....I see you come back to me, to our camp or to a shoddy inn. I see you broken, I see you heal. Fast, but not fast enough for me who wishes you never got hurt. I see you not getting enough money in exchange. Not enough respect, never enough. I made it my life's quest to change that."

"And you succeeded, my songbird. " Geralt gasped out, his brain half lost to the world under the tender care of the bard. 

"Oh that is so sweet of you. Yes, to some extent, but not completely. Not yet." He felt the witcher relaxing and subsequently melting under his touch already. He was not done, nevertheless. 

" I see you getting involved, while pretending you aren't. I see your misery for every soul you couldn't save, even those who were out of your powers to save. I see you losing sleep, or going hungry. I see you ride from town to town, wounds barely healed, to help some ungrateful humans who treat you as if you were the problem, not the solution, their savior. I see the wonderful, kind and caring person you are, in them. The one I fell in love with, in every sense and aspect. The one I can finally call mine. " Having finished his monologue and his worship at the prominent scar on the right shoulder, Jaskier looked upon Geralt's face. He had a single teardrop in the corner of his eyes. He kissed them away. 

" My turn. "Geralt whispered, voice overcome with emotion. He kissed Jaskier with force, tasting the hint of salt as he rolled on top, reversing their position. 

" Jaskier, you may not have scars to show for it but you have been hurt. I hurt you. Don't look at me like that, I am well aware what I did. With my words. Or not saying them. Or when I didn't listen, didn't care enough.... You told me what you saw in me... I will try to do the same." Mirroring Jaskier, he started at his feet. "You walked by me, with me, across the Continent, there and back again. I am so sorry for all the times I made you sore, ache and blister for I didn't care about your well-being. When I see your legs, how strong they are, I think you were there by my side, walking the Path, making it so much easier. Your hands, making music, writing poetry and prose, tending to my wounds, massaging my aching muscles, washing my hair. I am so sorry I have been too... closed to properly thank you for all that kind, selfless service. Your voice.... Stars above, your voice, I could not tell you how I really felt for I would have died of embarrassment. Your singing is the sweetest, most heavenly of sounds I have ever heard. It makes me tremble, makes my heart flutter and.... Makes me aroused, all at once. I complained about it so much because I couldn't manage my own strong reactions.... It was too much and didn't make any sense. But now I ask you to sing for me. Sing any time, any song, I don't care as long as you are singing. "

Jaskier was on the verge of crying. He grabbed Geralt's hair by the nape. "Oh my love, I forgive you, and I shall sing for you until my breath ceases.... just... Just shut up and kiss me before I start sobbing..."

And he did. It was tender and innocent at first, but soon evolved into a passionate embrace anew. Geralt went to the other's neck, scenting him, his lust spiraling high. He licked patterns on the skin, panting "I want to make you sing your best song for me. The one when you moan and scream in passion as we make love. "

Jaskier shivered bodily. " Ah, fuck, you really got the hang of talking... Very well. Make. Me. Scream." He bucked his hips in emphasis. 

" Take me. Now. "

" Oil. "

" Drawer. Nightstand." They reached the point where they could not bother with full sentences anymore. Words between licks on skin and hungry kisses was the most. 

Jaskier rolled on top again and slicked up his fingers. "Relax. Don't wanna hurt you..." 

"I can take it. Heal fast. Want you inside so bad." 

"No. Want to make you feel good. End of discussion." 

Geralt's cock twitched at the no-nonsense tone. Jaskier felt that and raised an eyebrow but refrained from commenting. He filed away the information for later use. Now it was time to make love to his witcher.

Having knelt between the other's open thighs, he got to his work, massaging the rim of the hole with his right index, using his left to pump Geralt's shaft, arching his palm over the head. His partner groaned and grunted most beautifully already. He slipped in his long digit surely yet carefully. 

"More." 

"Eager, aren't we?" Jaskier didn't give him the second finger, instead thrust in and out of him with just the one as he jerked him continually with his left, the speed and force of it a crescendo. His aim true, he hit the other's sweet spot on each stroke. Then, with the witcher writhing and pushing back against it, he slid in the middle one, too. The other didn't even flinch, kept on bucking against his hand. The bard's pupils dilated. 

"Fuck, you take my fingers so well. Like you were made for this. You should see yourself. A fucking feast." 

"Give me one more, beautiful. Stretch me wide for you." 

"Patience, dear." He made sure that his lover truly adjusted to being worked open with two fingers. Then he added the third and stopped. 

"Yesss." Geralt kept on thrusting his hips, his hole swallowing what was practically half of Jaskier's hand with ease. The bard had to squeeze himself again to stop coming just from the sinfully hot sight. 

"Naughty witcher, have you been practicing, by any chance? There is no way you could just do.... This." 

"I... May have used my time hunting for a little...preparation for this event." 

"Oooh you must tell me all about it. How did you do it?" His thrusts and jerking slowed down. 

"I lay on my side and put my fingers in my ass, one by one."

"Did you think about me? "

" Yes. About your hard cock I felt against me as we made out. I was imagining its shape... Its weight and hotness in me. The smell of it... Added to your wonderful scent."

" Was it good? Did you come, my naughty lover? Ah I can see it, you stroking your length, hand in ass, hips buckling... Spilling your seed.. "

"It felt so good, I came twice in a matter of minutes. You made me so horny with your kisses and caresses, I could not help myself." 

"Fuck.... Geralt..." Jaskier had to get his bearings. He was a naughty witcher indeed and he loved him even more for it. His head spun from the image alone. 

"You wanna get in me already, beautiful?" 

"Yes. I shall take your lovely bottom and make sweet love to it; ruin you for anyone else." 

"Mmmh. Good." 

Withdrawing his hand, Jaskier poured some more oil on himself, coating his cock liberally.He situated himself, lining up his erection against the other's arse, then suddenly thought better of it. 

"Switch." 

"What?" 

"Get on top. I want you to take me inside you at your own pace. Also I fear I might over-exert myself...." 

" Do you feel all right ? Should we stop?" Genuine concern on his features and in his voice, the white-haired man reached for the brunette's hand, caressing it with his fingertips. 

"No no no stopping, no. I'm fine." Geralt chuckled at the panic in Jaskier's voice. "Just... Precaution." 

"Fine, then. Let's switch places. Just promise you tell me if you have to stop." He pressed his lips against the hand before letting it go, looking into the now gold-studded cornflower blues of Jaskier's eyes, an animalistic "mine" resounding deep within. 

"Promise." The other gave him a peck on the cheek before shifting on the bed.

Jaskier, with his back propped against the headboard, watched Geralt get in position. He was already in heaven just from the previous happenings, but what followed was far exceeding his expectations. Geralt took a hold of his hard manhood, set it against his inviting hole, rubbing and teasing the head, making him mewl in anticipation. Then he speared himself on it, to the balls, in one smooth slide. Jaskier cried out, both in surprise and pleasure. Geralt silenced him with a dirty, wet kiss, adjusting to the velvet rod stretching him, meanwhile panting sweet nothings. 

"Ah you feel so good in me beautiful... Hot... So hard... Finally... Wanted you so bad..."

"For the love of music, dear.... Hhhnnn.... Don't move just yet.... You should have warned me....... Fuck I love you so much o naughtiest of witchers.... Taking me like that. .. So perfect..." 

They kept on kissing for a little longer, hands entangled in each other's locks, staving off their impending orgasms with groins stilled, Geralt putting his weight on his knees not to crush his partner. 

Finally, after what seemed like half an eternity, Jaskier canted his hips as a go-ahead signal. And the witcher answered, sliding up and slamming down, clenching and unclenching his tight channel around Jaskier's oil-slick cock in a haphazard tempo, going slow, picking up the pace and then going back to lazy rolls of hips again, with no recognizable pattern, moving wild and free and sensuous, keeping Jaskier's attention on the absolute edge, his nerves boiling. The younger man brought down his right hand in between them, then closed his fist around Geralt's length, squeezing, twisting, tapping and stroking alternately, making the other groan, swear and pant against his left ear and the side of his neck, now beaded with tiny droplets of sweat.

When Jaskier could not possibly bear it any longer, his groin and balls tight and hot and under the most delicious of pressures, he grabbed Geralt's thighs with his left, digging deep into his flesh just under the buttocks with strong, long fingers, demanding "Faster", in a desperate, hoarse voice, thrusting up to meet his lover halfway. Together they brought the tempo of their lovemaking to a frenzy. 

"Can't... Too much..." Geralt keened. 

"Let go, love. Give it to me." Three more tugs were all it took for Geralt to come hard, blinding, his seed spurting out of him high, painting both of their chests and stomachs. His lover's channel convulsing around his cock, the bard screamed as he reached his own peak, spilling in long and numerous bursts, eyes closed, filling the other up with an unholy amount of semen. It seemed to go on forever; he stopped his screaming and panted and whimpered heavily instead, his cock still hard, throbbing, near lodged in the other's ass, cum leaking copiously as Geralt was milking him with gently rolling hips, whispering soothingly,

"That's it beautiful. Keep filling me... Want every drop you give me... My sexy, sexy bard... So good for me....and still hard... Fuck Jaskier..... How are you spasming still? Making a hot, sticky mess in me....marking me with your seed... " he loved every debauched second of it, watching his lover's face slackened in his rapture, and knowing full well he made him come apart thusly. 

Their nether regions, not to mention the sheets having become an oil- and cum-soaked disaster, Jaskier's cock finally stilled and softened. Geralt eased himself off him, but didn't leave his lap, his head propped on his lover's shoulder. 

As their pleasure slowly ebbed, Jaskier finally opened his eyes, still clouded with bliss, gazing into the other's similarly glazed-over golden ones. Both had their mouth left open, slack, their lips kiss-bruised red petals. Jaskier couldn't resist pressing them together again. After twisting his tongue around his lovers a couple times, he lifted his seed-sticky right hand up and started to lick it clean. Geralt winked at him and joined in. Jaskier let out a hiss at the sight. 

"You sinful sexy beast.... What have you done to me? I have never.... Skies above, that much cum? Is that even possible?" Jaskier huffed, still dazed. 

"Clearly it is, beautiful." Geralt smirked then proceeded to get off his lap and lay down next to him, lacing their fingers together. 

"Ah, I 'll get you cleaned up, just give me a moment, dear..." Jaskier drawled. "This... You were unbelievable. I want to do this every night." 

"Hmmmm. That sounds like a plan. Only one thing." 

"Yes? Ask anything, really. I'll give it to you." Geralt rolled to his side and looked into his gold-speckled blue orbs in all seriousness. 

"You'll let me fuck that tight little ass of yours as well." 

Jaskier laughed out loud. "That can certainly be arranged. Tell you what, I have been wanting that thick cock of yours inside me the moment I saw it. By that I mean when I saw it still under your leathers. " 

"Mmm. My slutty bard.... I half expected that to be the case... Now you can have it. Whenever." he tilted his hips for emphasis. The other's breath hitched feeling the wet, half-erect penis against his skin. 

"Well maybe not right now, if that's what you are getting at... After some sleep? "

"Yes, sleep sounds good, actually. After getting all this gunk off?" 

"Mmm, I'll clean us up and get some fresh sheets." Jaskier got to his task before Geralt could react, though he was in no state to move around without risking serious spillage. All business taken care of, candles blown out, the pair cuddled up, Jaskier using Geralt's chest as a pillow as the other man lightly ran his hands up and down his back. Jaskier fell asleep quickly, incoherently mumbling something like "iloveyousomuch" ; Geralt followed shortly, feeling something new that he decided to label as pure happiness. 

The morning brought sunshine and good news. Josef examined Jaskier after breakfast and deemed him completely healed and ready to travel. Both bard and witcher were itching to get going at this point, as much as they did indeed make the best of the days of rest in every aspect. They were not cut out for stalling. There were monsters to slay, people to save, ballads to write, places to see.

They spent the day with making preparations for and planning their journey for the coming weeks, exchanging heated glances, quick kisses and lingering touches all the while. Josef coaxed them to stay another night and have a celebratory dinner with him. Jaskier, indebted and grateful, offered to give a private concert as a thank you/parting gift, which made the healer literally jump with joy.

Just after lunch, all three of them still seated at the kitchen table, there was a familiar buzz in the air. A portal. 

Elisa, a little paler than usual, clad in her night blue dress, shortly appeared in the door. They all rose in greeting, but Josef jumped up, his chair almost tipping over. "Elisa, dear!" he lept to the sorceress. He hugged her, albeit very shyly, aware of the presence of his guests. 

"Ah, that is no way to properly greet your lover, my dear Josef. Don't mind us. Give her a proper kiss for Melitele's sake!" Jaskier grinned. 

Josef, still reluctant, leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She answered boldly, kissing back fervently, arms snaking around his neck, making both of them breathless." I missed you so much, love! " she whispered after breaking apart. 

" And I you. Are you perfectly well?" 

"Yes, I am fine now. How are you, Jaskier?" She turned to the bard and immediately did a double-take. For one, he was sitting very close to Geralt, their hands meeting on the table, both smiling stupidly like new couples are wont to do. 

"You are...." 

"In love, yes. Very much. Also, a couple? Can I say that, Geralt?" he darted a questioning glance at his lover. "We did not really discuss official labels yet...." 

" Couple is fine, beautiful." He lifted their hands and pressed his lips tenderly on Jaskier's wrist, causing him to shiver just a little bit. 

"Congratulations! My, look at you two lovebirds. After all you have been through I daresay you deserve it. I am glad something good came out of this..." she turned solemn. "Jaskier, I still owe you an apology. I have been wrong with my diagnosis regarding this curse and its lifting and my ignorance has caused a lot of pain... I wish I had asked for additional counsel from a more powerful mage than myself before letting you two just... go for it... I am not well-versed in the magic that was used in creating witchers and what it may entail interplaying with other magic, clearly. I shall conduct serious research on this matter. If I would have your permission to use your case, I would be immensely grateful. Anonymously, of course. "

" Well speaking of interference, there are other.... Side-effects... " Jaskier started tentatively. 

Elisa's face contorted in horror. "What is it? Are you in pain? Or is it your mind that's affected?" 

"Look in my eyes."

"Excuse me? Oh. Ooooh. Goodness that is remarkable." She stepped closer. "I mean you did have exquisite eyes, if I may be so bold to compliment you like this. But it seems like you had some very mild mutations happen from the interference, producing this remarkable pattern on your irises... I have to ask though, Geralt, and it's purely a scientific question, but has any previous partners of yours produced any similar symptoms?" 

"Not that I know of. Also I didn't really have the means to check up on most of my.... partners.... There are not many who had accepted me as a sexual partner, not even in brothels." He explained, clearly embarrassed. 

" Well that is their loss. And my gain" Jaskier winked at his lover. He got a happy "Hmmmm" as a reply. 

"Well I am pretty sure word would have got out if girls started to change their eye colors all of a sudden...or in that case they might have not let you visit those places again. " Elisa was deep in thought.

"Not to mention the hair. " 

"Hair?" 

"Yes. There is a lock of white hair, well still just baby hairs, but it's there." 

"What else?" she was more than curious. 

"Well we hoped you would be able to assess that. Especially with regards to longevity? Life expectancy?" 

"We age much slower than humans. Also we do not know how long we may live, as we usually die in a fight against a monster or another. But it is probable that we are close to immortal." Geralt explained. 

"In that case, may I borrow Jaskier for a quick examination? Or you can come with." 

Jaskier grinned. Geralt rolled his eyes. "Don't say it ...." 

Elisa looked at the pair then the realisation hit her. She blushed. "Pardon my phrasing." 

"It's more than fine, dear Elisa. I love a good pun. The naughtier the better. And anyways Geralt, I was not about to say anything offensive. Plus it's not like Elisa didn't know what we have been doing." 

"Ah, speaking of. Are you... I mean are your genitals working properly?" Geralt did not know where to look. It was one thing to make love to Jaskier, but another to discuss the details of their sex life with someone else. 

"Oh, very well. There was an interesting phenomenon though.... There was just so much semen the first time.... Well, without going into details to spare my poor Geralt the embarrassment, it was a lot. Like three or four times more than usual." He kept talking as the three of them headed to the examination room. 

"Must be because it was backed up. The fluid was still produced by your body but had no means to leave it because of your cursed anatomy." 

"That makes sense. I would not care for it to happen again. Way too messy." 

"I would imagine so. But probably there will be no such problem the next time." 

" Oh, there wasn't. " Geralt added shyly. 

" You two are not wasting any time getting reacquainted with each other, aren't you? Not that I can blame you. Now, if you would just take your shirt off and lie down, please. " The bard hopped down on the examining table and did as was told. Geralt was immediately by his side, holding his hand and looking at him with a tender smile, reminiscing how Jaskier was so scared the first time he was on this table, and how his eyes were now shining differently - only with happiness, no trace of fear. He did not just achieve his goal of making those impossibly blue orbs light up again, but far exceeded them. 

Elisa worked her magic on Jaskier, moving her hands up and down on his body in circles , not touching just hovering. He felt the warmth and the tingle of magic spreading in him. He gripped Geralt's hand a little harder. 

"Hmmm... Yes." Having finished her job, she stepped back, a small smile playing on her red lips. "I can safely say you are not a hundred percent human anymore. Your lifespan will be about double the average human's. 

Jaskier sprang up and squealed in joy, eyes widened. Geralt let go of him for a moment, only to hug and kiss him silly for minutes, both forgetting about anything and anyone else, relief and happiness washing over them in waves. Elisa waited for them to come back down to earth patiently, herself quite pleased with the proceedings, her guilt significantly lessened. 

Finally, Jaskier let go of Geralt, hopped off the table, and ran to Elisa. Before she could utter a single word of protest, he picked her up by the waist and spun her around, the three of them laughing like children. 

"Aahhaha, hah, okay, put me down, please. You are going to strain your waist if you keep going. I would not be able to live with myself, causing you harm directly." Elisa huffed, still giddy. 

Jaskier did as he was told, but instead of letting her go, he hugged her warmly. 

"Thank you for taking care of me and well, for everything. Geralt informed me you had a rough time yourself..." 

"You are welcome. You should not worry about me; I am glad that you have came out whole and happy from the whole ordeal. Even gaining a friend and a lover in the process." She let go of him and stepped back. 

" He already had my friendship. He just had to seduce me properly." Geralt stepped right next to his partner. 

"Mmmh, maybe I should have just jumped you, my Wolf, right after I met you", said Jaskier huskily, turning fully towards him, grabbing his shirt with both fists over his chest. "Sadly I did not have any modicum of virginity to offer you at the time." Geralt chuckled at that as he snaked two possessive arms around the other's waist, then wandering a bit lower to squeeze the other man's buttcheeks.

Elisa looked from one man to the other, chewed on her lower lip absentmindedly, cheeks coloured a bright pink, then promptly excused herself, mumbling something about telling the good news to Josef. She did not even wait for their acknowledgement, just fled the room. Jaskier was about to make a remark but Geralt continued their conversation. 

" I did not know your kind heart at that point, slutty and reckless bardling that you were." Slowly he backed Jaskier up against the examining table. 

"Mmh sure, it is only my heart you are attracted to. Anyways, now we have about a hundred years to make up for the long time we were just getting on each other's nerves and not on each other's cock." 

"What if I tell you about the time I was first attracted to you? In this very room...." Geralt whispered into his ear, hands roaming on his naked torso, voice dripping with desire. "You opened your legs and all I could smell was you and that accursed wet cunt.... 

" Yes, tell me about it.You are getting very good at describing your sexual thoughts, dear and I shall encourage you to practice that with me" he flashed a wicked smile.

"So, I was right about here. "He climbed on the table. Geralt stepped back to let him move freely and get situated, still sitting, with straight legs slightly open. "Crimson marks on my body, around the breast and the groins. You stood there," he pointed in the direction of the shelves, "looking...?" 

"I tried very hard to study those potions. But what I was thinking about was diving between your strong legs, and making you cum on my fingers, your vagina pulsing around them, with my tongue on your pulsing clit... 

"Oh fuck Geralt ..." Jaskier cursed, his fingers and toes flexing unconsciously at the image evoked; he was greedy with lust listening to the dirty talk, trousers becoming way too tight at the crotch. As reluctant as his witcher was to speak about sex in other's company, when he got into the right mood he was a veritable poet of filth. He officially announced himself the luckiest bard, no, man on the Continent.

However his own sense of modesty dictated they stop fooling around. " I.... I think we should stop with this.... get back to our host. Don't want to be rude."

" Oh don't worry, they are plenty occupied on their own" ; at that, Geralt leaned over Jaskier and clamped down on the side of his neck, teeth nearly breaking skin. 

"Fffffhuck, Geralt....you can hear them, right? What are they doing?" Jaskier was determined to find out how far was the other willing to go with the naughty words. 

"You really want me to eavesdrop? After telling me not to be rude? Hmmmm. Very well." He quieted, focusing on the noises coming from the kitchen, which was a couple rooms down from them, a straight hallway connecting the two rooms so with the doors left open, he could make out what the two humans were doing there. "I believe Josef is quite busy licking and sucking on those luscious breasts of hers as she is trying to stop him. Pretty half-heartedly at that. I bet he just took them out of that dress at the cleavage, not even bothering with undressing." 

"I knew they were just as kinky as ussssss oh yes....." 

Geralt was clearly inspired by what he heard as he similarly laid siege on Jaskier's nipples, making his speech slurred. 

"They are still pretty sensitive.... Be gentle...Just like that... " 

The other hummed and listened some more, yet he did not cease his attack on the other's senses. It was so wrong yet thrilling, with his very responsive and and aroused lover in his arms, he got very uncomfortable in his breeches as well. He smiled against the other man's skin as he heard some very distinct noises. 

"What is it?" 

"Oh they are really getting into it. Elisa said something about us coming back, then Josef countered that we were probably too busy fucking against this very table if the previous days are of any indication to our habits." 

"Technically, he is right...." 

" Now she is letting him fuck her with his fingers, his head buried in her boobs. Probably. She is so fucking wet Jaskier, I hear that squelching noise your cursed pussy made as well.... I bet her thighs are drenched halfway to the knee. "

"Ohhhh gods Geralt the fuck are you saying, gods I won't be able to look her in the eye...." 

"Mmmmh, I knew you were not indifferent to her.... Assets. " 

"It's not like that, dear heart, it's called not being fucking blind." 

"Hey, I get it. I did spare more than a cursory glance on those breasts myself. It's just... Instinct." 

"Yeah, hard to resist, isn't it. Sooo while they are at it, should we finish this? Because as wrong as it is, with me having my prick and not a pussy, thank heavens, this role-playing idea is strangely turning me on. If you want it too, that is." Geralt nodded with darkened eyes.

Jaskier was silent, thinking for a little while."Start with you by my side. I want to hear your speak your thoughts from that time. Then for the sex part, you can finger my hole as you suck me off. I believe I am plenty slick from what we did in the morning so I want it hard and fast. With three fingers. And your mouth on the tip and the frenulum of my penis. Does that sound close enough to you?" 

Geralt didn't answer just grabbed the hem of the other's trousers and yanked the offending piece of clothing down his legs, him barely having enough time to lift his hips to help. That being taken care of, he went to Jaskier's side and began. 

"How do you like your cursed cunt, bard?" 

Jaskier got into the correct headspace after taking a couple calming breaths. He had to suppress the memories of fear and anxiety and concentrate on pleasure and love. It was not a really daunting task with Geralt looking at him with bedroom eyes. 

"Well dear heart the thing is, it feels absolutely wonderful to the touch." He began as sultrily as possible. 

"Hmmmm. How so? Don't tell me you are wet already? " 

" Oh but I am. With you standing so close, all that sexual energy pouring off you, I feel it swell and a trickle of slick coming out. It's a strange feeling, becoming wet, all that fluid just drenching your groins. You can smell it, right? "

" Yes, it's all I can concentrate on. So heady. Pure arousal. I want to lick it all up. "

" Ohhh, do you? Want to feel these velvet folds on your tongue, getting even warmer, hot with blood pulsing underneath? It is really like a woman's cunt. You could do even more." 

"Could I? What would you have me do, Jaskier?" 

"Touch it yourself. You would be the first to do that.. Then you could slip your fingers inside. Three of them, one by one. See how far it stretches, how tight I am. Take my virginity as you fuck me with those sword-hardened digits, make me cum so hard I pass out." 

"Fuck, Jaskier, you silvertongued menace." Geralt almost fell out of character; he was desperate. 'l shall make you see the very stars, my wanton bard." With that, 

Geralt got to work on his body in the fashion they previously agreed. 

"So wet, beautiful, so hot and swollen for me." He tried with the talking for some more, but Jaskier was having none of it. He needed release, not words. 

"Less talking, more sucking."

"Fair enough." 

Jaskier was not surprised when he felt his pleasure coiling in his stomach just after a couple minutes of stimulation. He spilled on Geralt's tongue with a sigh shortly thereafter. 

" Mmmmh, you have been awfully good to me, witcher. I would be glad to offer similar treatment to you as a reward." he drawled after catching his breath. "Come here, gorgeous, and put that long, thick cock in my mouth." 

Geralt did. He came with a groan after a dozen quick thrusts into that talented mouth. 

" Do you think they are finished? "asked Jaskier after they got their bearings and made themselves and the room decent again. 

" Yes, I think we're safe to go back."

So they walked back to the kitchen, hand in hand. 

" Sorry about.... " Geralt started, but Josef waved him off with a hand. 

" No worries. I know how you two are around each other. Frankly, after all the pining it's rather normal you can't keep it in your pants for long." 

"Besides, we had a bit of our own fun as well" Elisa chimed in, with a glint in her eyes. 

"As you should." Jaskier winked at Elisa. He was surprised to not have a problem looking her in the eye after his own release.

" Speaking of fun, I heard someone is going to give a private concert at dinner. I assume I would be invited? I would not come empty-handed." 

"She means wine by that." The healer added. "I asked Debbie, you know her already dear, to do the cooking for us as I have to see to some patients in the afternoon. Her cooking is delightful. Whatever dish she is making, it always tastes like home to me."

"I am sure it will be lovely. And of course you are invited."Jaskier chimed in politely. 

"Now, if you two would excuse me I shall set out soon. Elisa, you may retire to my bedchamber. You seem a bit exhausted. Let me walk you there." 

Once behind a closed door, Josef grinned at his partner. 

"You better pay up." 

"Ah, shush, I know.... The witcher head over heels in love...Who would have thought.... You should have seen him, those looks he gave Jaskier... Then embracing him, and groping.... practically marking his territory. It was pretty intense ; kinda made me hot and bothered too, if you don't mind me saying so." Josef just laughed at that in understanding." You had a good hunch, love." 

"So? A barrel of the finest red wine you have? Just like we agreed?" 

"I will fetch it before dinner, I promise. Now go, dear, your patients need you." 

The dinner was indeed lovely. Roast chicken and and various vegetables with fresh herbs, baked potatoes topped with bacon, and cheese with soft, fluffy bread was on the menu, simple but tasty, hearty fare, and there was nothing but praises for the cook. The wine was a balanced, fruity affair with just the right amount of oaky tones. Jaskier had the professionalism to not imbibe too much before his performance. 

The four of them were clad in comfortable clothes, Elisa wearing a simple wine-red dress with a heart shaped neckline, a small sapphire pendant hanging from her neck, Josef in a green tunic with gold stitching and brown breeches, Geralt a relatively new black shirt and trousers, Jaskier his white, frilly shirt and a pair of grey trousers. They were all in great spirits as they relocated to the sitting room that was already illuminated with orange and red lanterns, wine goblets and a decanter set out on the table. Jaskier excused himself to prepare for his performance. The rest of them sat on the brown sofas, Josef with Elisa half draped over him, Geralt on his own, for now, on the other.

In his bard's absence, Geralt spoke up. "Josef, Elisa, I have not the proper words that could possibly express my gratitude. You came to our aid, and managed not only to fix my beautiful disaster of a bard, oh don't look at me like that, I love him but for fuck's sake he can be such an idiot. Not just that, but your kind words made me see a lot of things, mainly my own feelings and relationships in a different light. You got me to allow myself to be truly in love, to be... happy. "

" You are most welcome. It has been our privilege getting to know both of you, helping in sorting out what you really wanted from each other. We have met before, Geralt, albeit briefly and I had a very high opinion of you despite the rumors some still circulate about your kind. That only got higher now, getting to know you a little. Especially while seeing you tending to your beloved in his need. He is a lucky man to call you his. I hope you two will indeed stay together for a long time... And now you have plenty of years ahead of you.. . "

Josef suddenly turned wistful, his eyes tearing up. Elisa hugged and kissed him on his brow, comforting him. "We are making the best of the time and circumstances that has been given us my love. You should not get all angsty on my behalf. I shall forever cherish every minute I spend in your company. You will be in my heart, as long as it is beating. You know that. "

" And you in mine. Forgive my sentimental nature, this new romance, in some aspects so similar to ours, unfolding right under our noses, I can't help my emotions.... " Josef kissed her tenderly. 

" How do you two cope? I have never meant to forge any close relationship with humans; they seemed frail, weak, easy and quick to die. It just wasn't worth the effort for me.... I am really bad with feelings and labeling them, apparently. I denied myself all the good that Jaskier brought to my life for so long because of that, and also in an unconscious effort to distance myself from someone who will be out of my life in the blink of an eye, getting killed or falling sick, or just old age taking him, leaving only grief and heartbreak for me. Which is still very much on the table, even with his longer lifespan." Geralt's heart and spirits sank, his expression turned sour. 

"Well, mostly, we take things as they come, day by day, just loving with all our heart and mind, making a conscious effort to brighten the other's day in whatever way we deem best at that time, with words, actions, or just our presence", Elisa explained. "When angst hits us, him feeling guilty for being well, himself, a human, for example, I like to remind him all the compromises and sacrifices he made to be with me. Giving up on having his own children, a normal family life, a wife befitting his status in his community....

"I don't need or care for any of those. Just you." 

"I know and I love that you feel that way, still your life would be so much easier if you had married a woman from town as you were pressured to do so by your family and later, even townspeople who hardly knew you." Elisa tenderly put his right between her own hands. 

" True, but you have chosen to be with me, one far below your status.... "Josef caressed her long, blond locks framing her face with his left." And one that will surely leave you, alone and heartbroken, only with memories of a past love, maybe even preventing your happiness later.... "

" No, love, I chose you because you were perfect for me, as you are right now. The future is just that ; the future. Not reality just yet." She took both his hands in hers and brought them to her mouth to kiss gently. Then turned to the witcher to speak again, not letting go of her lover. "So this is how we cope. We communicate our feelings and reassure each other that yes, I chose and continue choosing you, in free will. It is not always easy, but life is not about that anyway. I don't know if we can be a good example for you, but as for ourselves, we've been going strong for twelve years."

"A shame that we can't live under one roof though." Josef added. 

"Well I do spend at least three days a week here, unless otherwise occupied. And you are just as busy with your profession, my dear. Well maybe some day we may be able to get our own place. That would be a dream come true, waking up every day to you by my side. " She gazed into his eyes, her expression worth a thousand other words. 

"It certainly would." Josef kissed her hands lightly, looking back with the same adoration. 

"Oh my.... and you called us lovebirds. That was beyond romantic. You have single-handedly provided me with material for at least three ballads", Jaskier uttered with voice weak with emotion, as he stood ready for his concert, the first performance in weeks, lute in hand, leaning against the doorframe in a teal doublet adorned with gold and brown floral embroidery, with matching golden trousers.

Geralt stood up as if struck by lightning, a silent question on his features. "Yes, I heard everything, dear witcher of mine." He walked toward Geralt, his gaze never leaving the other's. "I am so proud of you, for getting in touch with your emotions. I know how confused, even frustrated you can get by them. But I also know how deep your true feelings can run, once you figure them out."

He faced his beloved as he spoke, eyes shining bright." That is one of the reasons I choose you, if I may be so bold to borrow the words." He gently put his lips against Geralt's, kissing him slowly but thoroughly, his partner responding in kind. After breaking apart, he turned to the other pair.

"These words suspiciously sound like a wedding vow though." 

The witcher's heart nearly stopped hearing those casual yet loaded words. Wedding.... What? His head started to spin. He needed to sit down. He buried his face in his hands. The others were considerate enough not to make any remarks about his reaction that Jaskier did not even notice something was amiss, but as he felt his movement, he sat down as well, promptly putting the other man's arms around his shoulder as he got comfortable on the sofa, his back against his lover's chest and shoulder, utterly relaxed and content, his lute resting in his lap. Geralt was glad that the bard seemed unperturbed and calmed himself down by smelling the soft brown locks right under his nose. There was no need to panic. It wasn't like Jaskier proposed to him. In fact it would be downright ridiculous, the mere notion of them getting married, wouldn't it. 

"Actually we did hear them at a wedding we attended and decided we liked the sentiment it conveyed. It just fits us, really. "

" I like it, too. Especially the free will aspect. Now, who is ready for some music? I know I am!" Jaskier promptly jumped on his feet and began his performance, singing, playing and dancing around the room, varying the genres perfectly, even serenading the other couple and Geralt with his best love songs. Josef was elated, humming the tunes he was familiar with (meaning most of them) and later in the night even singing with Jaskier, to everyone's delight and amusement. He had a nice baritone, a little bit off-key on the higher notes, but what mattered was having fun. 

Geralt was mesmerized, seeing Jaskier in his true element, listening to his voice, lost in the music and to him, his magic that had nothing to do with Chaos. He drank and watched and touched and hugged and flirted back at Jaskier, with not a care on his mind. His bard even got him to dance (awkwardly and unsure) and that was indeed saying something. 

Soon after, their night drew to a close. Jaskier, half asleep and more than half drunk, was sprawled across Geralt's lap, playing with the rings on his fingers, lute safe on a shelf, singing Toss a Coin with new, in his mind witty and sexy lyrics (they were neither), with Josef and Elisa joining in singing the chorus very enthusiastically (or rather, drunkenly and loud). After he hit (or rather, missed) the final high note, Geralt picked him up as he lay, earning a rather cute yelp from the bard and excused themselves for the night. He put him down on the bed and took off his clothes carefully, with very little assistance but more than one dirty remark from him. When finally lying on his back, he tucked him in, murmuring "sleep, Jaskier." 

His lover mumbled an incoherent response then did just that. Geralt settled down for the night beside him. Before falling asleep, he turned to lay on his side and whispered in Jaskier's ear, 

"I choose you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you like the ending? The not-so-subtle hints at them maybe getting married? And all that naughtiness, I guess I had to balance all the softness with that very kinky scene, I stg I did not know what hit me, must have been the stress. Also Jaskier won't die soon, yay! I had to, really. They deserve all the time.  
> Kudos for all who got the easy LOTR reference ;)   
> Also I will break this chapter up later so their "first" time will be part of ch 11 I just don't want to confuse my present - time readers. 
> 
> So tell me what you think in the comments or throw me some kudos! Thanks!


End file.
